


Take me home (parte 1)

by Simphony



Series: Our life throughout the years [1]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård si era sempre considerato una persona abbastanza attenta, in grado di rendersi conto di che aria girava, di quello che poteva, fin dove poteva o non poteva spingersi.<br/>C'era qualcosa nel suo modo di osservare le persone, di capirle, che lo aveva sempre portato a sfoggiare il sorriso al momento giusto o a mostrarsi contrito se doveva esserlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home (parte 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T di maridichallenge con il prompt "Prova compromettente"
> 
> Questa è la prima parte della storia a cui si rifà TUTTO il mio intero headcanon sugli Ylvis. Si capisce (più o meno xD) chi è l'OC che ho inserito più o meno qua e là ma giuro che nella seconda parte dopo apparirà molto più spesso.

Bård si era sempre considerato una persona abbastanza attenta, in grado di rendersi conto di che aria girava, di quello che poteva, fin dove poteva o non poteva spingersi.  
C'era qualcosa nel suo modo di osservare le persone, di capirle, che lo aveva sempre portato a sfoggiare il sorriso al momento giusto o a mostrarsi contrito se doveva esserlo.  
Capiva quando un suo amico o una sua amica aveva bisogno di conforto e di che tipo di conforto aveva bisogno.  
Alcuni semplicemente volevano sfogarsi, parlare, parlare e parlare senza che nessuno li interrompesse o li giudicasse. Altri volevano consigli, altri ancora voleva sballarsi tutti la notte, senza pensare a nessuno dei problemi che li affliggeva.  
Con Vegard era la stessa cosa.  
Riusciva a capirlo, sempre. Dopo diciassette anni, ormai bastava davvero solo uno sguardo, nemmeno tanto attento, per sapere che cosa gli ronzava in mezzo alle rotelle del cervello, per capire se stesse soffrendo, se fosse felice o altro ancora.  
Ma da quando era tornato dal servizio militare, Bård sentiva che qualcosa gli sfuggiva.  
Si erano sentiti tutte le settimane, lui e Vegard. Per diciotto lunghi e interminabili mesi. La domenica sera, quando Vegard era di riposo, lo chiamava dal telefono fisso o, se aveva soldi, dall'orribile telefono cellulare che la loro madre gli aveva regalato.  
E parlavano a lungo.  
Bård poteva percepire di che cosa Vegard avesse bisogno anche solo dal tono di voce. E riusciva sempre a dirgli quella parola per tirarlo su di morale, a dargli quella sicurezza che a Vegard, a volte, continuava a mancare.  
Lo caricava con la propria energia Bård. E Bård avrebbe voluto continuare a farlo per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
Ma nonostante tutto, adesso che Vegard tornato a casa, che avevano fatto il loro debutto nel mondo dello spettacolo e, soprattutto, adesso che avevano ripreso a vivere insieme in un appartamento a Bergen, Bård si rendeva conto che c'era qualcosa che stonava con tutto quello a cui era abituato.  
Vegard era diventato più schivo, ancora più restio al contatto umano del normale. Ricordava con un certo dolore come una volta fosse riuscito a prenderlo di sorpresa dentro al camerino e lo avesse abbracciato.  
Vegard si era divincolato quasi subito, quasi scappando dall'altra parte della stanza e lo aveva guardato con gli occhi spalancati e, improvvisamente, il respiro pesante.  
Era successo tutto in meno di un secondo, ma Bård se ne era accorto, come se davanti ai propri occhi fosse passato un film lungo un'ora.  
Vegard era terrorizzato. Da lui. Dal suo abbraccio.  
Ma Vegard non gli aveva dato tempo di dire niente. Il terrore nei suoi occhi era svanito così come era arrivato, gli aveva sorriso apertamente e poi lo aveva raggiunto, scompigliandogli i capelli e iniziando a chiacchierare di roba che, onestamente, Bård non aveva nemmeno ascoltato.  
Per tutto il giorno la sua testa si era concentrata solo su quello sguardo. Solo sul respiro pesante di Vegard, solo sul suo terrore, solo sulle sue mani strette a pugno e leggermente alzate, come se fosse già pronto a colpire un nemico.  
Da quel momento, Bård aveva smesso di toccarlo, se non quando era strettamente necessario. Aveva paura a sua volta.  
Non voleva più vedere quello sguardo.  
E sapeva che chiedere qualcosa a Vegard, se quest'ultimo non voleva parlare, era assolutamente inutile.  
Poteva metterlo alle strette, continuare a chiedere, ininterrottamente, ma non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal muro.  
Vegard sarebbe rimasto in silenzio, la testa china, le dita si sarebbero massacrate a vicenda, ma non avrebbe detto una sola parola.  
C'era qualcosa che lo spaventava e che lo vergognava allo stesso tempo.  
Bård avrebbe voluto offrirgli la propria spalla per sfogarsi, ma Vegard non avrebbe accettato.  
E mai più e mai poi, voleva vederlo di nuovo così inerme, come gli era apparso in quel terribile secondo che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato.

**  
Bård aveva da poco compiuto ventidue anni. Aveva abitato a Bergen con Vegard per quasi quattro anni. Aveva pensato a lungo sulla propria decisione, l'aveva ponderata e aveva sofferto più di quello che avrebbe mai voluto ammettere nel prenderla.  
Aveva deciso di affittare un appartamento. Ad Oslo.  
Vegard gli aveva detto che forse era meglio se si trasferivano nella capitale per evitare di fare continuamente avanti e indietro, ma il maggiore non sembrava molto convinto della propria idea. Bård allora aveva iniziato a pensarci seriamente e l'idea gli piaceva. Oslo era una città grande, piena di divertimenti e di distrazioni. E là non conosceva nessuno, soprattutto.  
Aveva cercato appartamenti, guardato quale era più vicino al lavoro, quale fosse in una zona meglio servita e tutto il resto. E aveva firmato il contratto d'affitto quasi senza rendersene conto, d'istinto.  
Poi era tornato a Bergen. Vegard non aveva ancora deciso che cosa fare e per di più era di cattivo umore perché quella notte non aveva dormito (a causa degli incubi, ma quello Vegard non glielo aveva detto, ma lui lo sapeva ugualmente.).  
E poi, di nuovo, dal nulla, Bård glielo aveva detto. Gli aveva detto dell'appartamento di Oslo, del fatto che si sarebbe trasferito a breve perché aveva firmato un contratto.  
Aveva visto come Vegard si fosse definitivamente distrutto in mille pezzi.  
Gli occhi vacui, il labbro stretto fra i denti, le mani che tremavano, il respiro affannato.  
Bård per un motivo aveva temuto che scoppiasse, furioso. Invece aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, preso un respiro profondo e gli aveva sorriso.  
Si era avvicinato, gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla e poi si era chiuso in camera.  
In quel periodo non dovevano lavorare e Bård aveva avuto tutto il tempo per impacchettare la propria roba, ma non aveva più avuto modo di parlare con Vegard.  
Sapeva che era ancora vivo perché di tanto in tanto lo sentiva farsi la doccia o uscire o rientrare in casa ad orari improbabili della notte, anzi, spesso non ci tornava nemmeno a casa per dormire.  
Bård si sentiva diviso in due, ed era la cosa più orribile che potesse provare. Avrebbe voluto afferrare Vegard e scuoterlo con tutte le proprie forze e dirgli che non era giusto che lo facesse sentire così tanto in colpa perché stava pensando a sé stesso.  
Che se non voleva che se ne andasse, allora avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di lui e dirgli tutta la verità che gli nascondeva. Che era ingiusto che si trovasse a dover scegliere fra il fratello che amava più di tutti e sé stesso.  
Ma Bård non lo aveva mai fatto. Né Vegard era mai andato da lui a chiedergli qualcosa. Aveva semplicemente iniziato ad evitarlo, a bere e a fare sesso con degli sconosciuti.  
Bård non ce la faceva più. Era stanco, troppo stanco di essere continuamente deluso da Vegard, quello stesso fratello che amava e che odiava e che faceva di tutto per proteggerlo e che non sapeva più come gestire, perché a volte Vegard si svegliava nel cuore della notte in preda agli incubi. Si svegliava di soprassalto, ansimando così rumorosamente che Bård si svegliava a sua volta.  
Si alzava e rimaneva fermo di fronte alla sua porta, chiedendosi se fosse giusto superare quella linea che loro stessi avevano tracciato fra di loro.  
Non c'era più un “Sempre e comunque”.  
Vegard si era allontanato, aveva preferito tagliare i ponti e i rapporti con tutti e chiudersi a riccio in sé stesso, lasciando che gli altri vedessero solo una facciata, una maschera. E quello che lo spaventava più tutti a Bård, era proprio il rendersi conto che a volte non riusciva più a distinguere quella maschera dal vero Vegard. E la cosa lo spaventava a morte.  
E sapeva che non doveva farlo Bård.  
Sapeva che il suo posto ormai non era più accanto al fratello, non come era prima e tanto meno come avrebbe voluto.  
E quindi rimaneva fermo, di fronte a quella porta chiusa, a sentire i gemiti di sofferenza di Vegard e le sue lacrime, sapendo di non poterle asciugare, di non poterlo consolare.  
Si sedeva con la schiena al muro, portava le ginocchia al petto e fissava la porta rimanere chiusa.  
Ogni volta che accadeva Bård sperava che il fratello uscisse dalla sua stanza e che andasse da lui, che gli raccontasse che cosa era successo, che cosa lo spaventava e lo terrorizzava così tanto.  
Eppure niente.  
Notte dopo notte quella porta rimaneva chiusa.  
E notte dopo notte, parte di lui moriva, abbandonato e lasciato indietro.  
Quindi socchiudeva gli occhi Bård e pensava che non avrebbe retto un'altra notte del genere. Ma lo aveva fatto.  
Per quattro lunghi anni.  
Poi aveva ceduto. I propri nervi non ce l'avevano più fatta, l'amore che provava nei confronti di Vegard lo soffocava e il sapere di non poter fare nulla lo stava facendo uscire di cervello.  
Quindi aveva fatto proprio come Vegard.  
Aveva impacchettato la sua roba e, vigliaccamente, se ne era andato.  
Era scappato da un dolore che non poteva più sopportare, che non riusciva più a mandare via dalla propria anima.  
Si era chiuso la porta alle spalle senza guardarsi indietro, per la prima volta senza guardare Vegard o vi avrebbe letto tutto il dolore che gli stava causando.  
E non ce la faceva, Bård.  
Non poteva sopportare l'idea che proprio lui, sangue del suo sangue, che lo amava come non avrebbe mai dovuto fare, stesse aggiungendo dolore su dolore.  
Quando era entrato nel nuovo appartamento, Bård era da solo.  
E finalmente, così come aveva voluto fare ogni volta in quei quattro anni, era scoppiato a piangere maledicendo la propria codardia e la propria inutilità.  
Bård e Vegard non si era allontanati da quel giorno, ma Bård lo poteva vedere che Vegard avrebbe voluto chiedergli di tornare a casa. Lo vedeva come tentasse in maniera goffa di interagire con lui, dopo il loro lungo periodo di silenzio.  
Si avvicinava lentamente a lui, come se lo stesse studiando, come se stesse interiorizzando quel tradimento e non lo guardava negli occhi. Parlava del nulla Vegard, del tempo, della politica, del nuovo McDonald's che aveva perso in centro. Qualche volta gli chiedeva perfino qualcosa sull'appartamento.  
Ma Bård in realtà non aveva niente da dirgli perché si sentiva ancora così tanto male per essersene andato, che non aveva ancora disfatto i pacchi e l'unica cosa che aveva comprato era un letto e un tavolo per lavorare. Viveva in mezzo agli scatoloni e a del cibo precotto o ai resti del cinese o delle pizze a domicilio perché non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di comprarsi una cazzo di cucina. Avrebbe aggiunto quel sensazione di definitivo. Se avesse comprato altri mobili, allora, avrebbe voluto dire che se ne era davvero andato via da Vegard e non era ancora pronto ad accettarlo.  
Quindi evitava a sua volta di guardarlo e gli mentiva, inventandosi piccoli problemi che poteva risolvere da solo o dicendogli che aveva comprato qualche cosa di nuovo. E si rendeva conto che più gli faceva credere di essersi fatto una vita senza di lui, più Vegard stava male. Lo vedeva da come si conficcava le unghie nella carne delle dita, lo vendeva da come teneva la schiena incredibilmente rigida, lo vedeva in un rapido guizzo di dolore negli occhi.  
Eppure non poteva tornare indietro. Non poteva perché Bård sarebbe tornato a stare male e non ci riusciva più a sentirsi male e a sapere quale era la cura ma non poterla avere.  
Era meglio se stavano lontani. Se si vedeva per il lavoro ma non nella loro vita privata. Era meglio se prendevano le distanze, tentare di disintossicarsi a vicenda, l'uno dalla presenza dell'altro.  
Per quanto difficile, per quanto fosse faticoso, Bård sapeva che era l'unica decisione giusta in quel momento della loro vita.  
E Bård non era sicuro che Vegard avesse intuito il perché se ne fosse andato, ma si era semplicemente adatto.  
“Ottimi colleghi di lavoro” era diventato così il loro compromesso.  
Alle cene di famiglia, al Natale, a Pasqua e a tutto il resto, potevano fingere che andasse tutto bene, che le cose fossero sempre le stesse.  
Ma non potevano mentirsi a vicenda.  
Nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di guardarsi negli occhi e dirsi che quel “Sempre e comunque” era sempre là.  
Era una bugia.  
Non c'era stato nessun più “Sempre e comunque”, fin dal primo istante che Vegard aveva deciso di andarsene, ma Bård si era aggrappato a quei ricordi, alle mani strette nelle sue del più grande e aveva deciso di credere con tutto sé stesso a quelle parole, a quella promesse.  
E rendersi conto di essere, adesso, realmente da solo, lo terrorizzava.  
Giorno dopo giorno sperava che Vegard andasse da lui e si confidasse. Così Bård avrebbe trovato il coraggio di dirgli che lo amava, che lo voleva solo per sé, che desiderava solo tornare fra le quattro mura del loro piccolo appartamento.  
Ma continuava a non accadere.  
E una parte di Bård, dentro di sé, sapeva che non saperebbe mai accaduto.  
Ma continuava a credere.  
Perché, in fondo in fondo, Bård sapeva di essere uno stupido e un illuso.

**  
C'erano voluto altri sette anni (e un considerevole quantitativo di relazioni finite male) per Bård per perdere definitivamente la pazienza.  
Bugie su bugie si erano aggiunte a quelle solito di Vegard, quelle a cui era abituato e che sapeva gestire.  
Vedeva anche da solo che Vegard faceva di tutto per rimanere il più possibile fuori dall'occhio del ciclone, senza riuscirci.  
E vedeva anche come non riusciva a stabilizzare quel terrificante successo che si erano costruiti. A Bård era sempre sembrato come una piccola barca a vela in mezzo ad un tifone, nell'oceano, sballottata avanti e indietro dal vento ma che si ostinava a non affondare.  
Quello era Vegard per lui.  
Un fragile essere umano che si era rinchiuso dentro una palla di piombo per non soffrire, per non esplodere definitivamente in mille pezzi.  
E per di più aveva bevuto quella sera Bård.  
Più del normale, più di quello che il proprio corpo potesse permettersi e più di quello che era socialmente accettato.  
E, decisamente, più di quello che il proprio cervello potesse reggere prima di compiere l'inevitabile e di perdere la pazienza.  
Doveva compiere trent'anni e che Dio lo fulminasse in quel momento se prima del proprio compleanno non avesse risolto quel problema fra lui e Vegard.  
Voleva indietro quella promessa, quella prospettiva malsana di una relazione che Vegard gli aveva donato fra le righe.  
Voleva baciarlo e farsi toccare e sentire di nuovo la pelle calda di Vegard sotto le proprie mani e contro il proprio corpo.  
Era ossessionato.  
Aveva pensato a che cosa dire per tutta la notte, bevendo cocktail su cocktail, senza rendersi conto di quello che avrebbe potuto fare in preda ai postumi di una sbronza colossale.  
Ma non gli interessava più essere “ottimi colleghi di lavoro”.  
Era stanco di fingere, era stanco di mentire ed era stanco, soprattutto, delle bugie di Vegard. Ogni volta che il più grande gli mentiva, guardandolo negli occhi, Bård sentiva un'irresistibile voglia di prenderlo a pugni.  
Ripetutamente.  
Ed era andato quindi a casa sua.  
Per risolvere definitivamente la questione, da uomo a uomo.  
Faccia a faccia.

Arrivato a casa di Vegard, Bård nemmeno di guardò intorno. Paradossalmente, era andato pochissime volte a casa del fratello, ma se la ricordava bene. Era grande per essere abitata da una persona sola, ma Bård conosceva bene la claustrofobia del fratello quando si trovava in posti chiusi o troppo piccoli o con troppa gente concentrata in un posto solo. E quella sua angoscia si riversava sul modo di vivere di Vegard.  
Il suo appartamento era minimalista. Il minimo indispensabile per sopravvivere e per far credere a chi lo andasse a trovare che avesse una vita. Dei libri, delle lampade, dei soprammobili. Un paio di cappotti appesi all'ingresso e una scarpiera. Solo la cucina era leggermente in disordine. Piatti e bicchieri e posate da lavare ammonticchiati nel lavello e due caste di bottiglie vuote di birra da riportare al supermercato.  
Bård al contrario abitava in un bilocale, affollato di roba, perennemente in disordine. A Bård piaceva in quel modo. Niente problemi, niente affanni.  
Bård si guardò intorno, rimanendo nel buio dell'appartamento.  
Odorava di colonia di Vegard. Sapeva di Vegard. Tutto là dentro gli ricordava Vegard e di quando abitavano insieme a Bergen, in un appartamento molto più piccolo di quello, molto più disordinato e molto più brutto. Ma a Bård era sempre piaciuto. C'era Vegard in quell'appartamento e c'erano loro due insieme. Gli ricordava di quando c'era una loro quotidianità, tutta particolare.  
Prima che Bård stesso decidesse di andarsene e di fuggire, di fare il vigliacco e di far finta che Vegard non stesse male, male davvero.  
Bård gemette di frustrazione, decidendo di andare in cucina e prendersi una birra. Vegard avrebbe dovuto mangiare meglio, si disse osservando con un po' di perplessità l'interno del frigo.  
Cibo congelato, birre. Qualche yogurth, del latte. Aveva quasi paura di controllare la dispensa, temendo di trovare solo pasta precotta, risotti da riscaldare e dei pacchi di biscotti al cioccolato.  
Non c'era quasi niente di sano là dentro, ma la cosa iniziava a non importargli quasi più. Di nuovo la rabbia prese improvvisamente il sopravvento e continuò a bere, seduto sul divano di Vegard in salotto.  
Bård sapeva che continuare a bere non avrebbe portato nulla di buono (sebbene le due volte che aveva vomitato nel bagno gli avessero un po' rischiarato le idee), ma non riusciva a farne a meno, né tanto meno a contenerla, in silenzio, così come aveva fatto per tutti quegli anni.  
Quando Vegard tornò e accese la luce in salotto e si rese conto di non essere da solo, per una frazione di secondo Bård rivide di nuovo quell'espressione terrorizzata e si arrabbiò di nuovo.  
Vegard se ne era andato, gli era successo qualcosa di cui non voleva parlare e dopo anni e anni, nonostante i suoi sforzi, Bård continuava a spaventarlo.  
Era stanco di tutto, Bård.  
Stanco di mentire, stanco di fingere, stanco di vedere come ogni proprio sacrificio non valesse nulla.  
« Cazzo Bård! » esclamò a voce alta il più grande lasciando ricadere a terra la borsa con i cambi per quel giorno « Ti è per caso fottuto il cervello? » esclamò poi passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
Bård decise che ridere era la cosa migliore da fare e poté notare come Vegard avesse abbassato la guardia, rilassandosi di nuovo.  
« Ti offrirei una birra, ma vedo che hai già fatto da solo. » borbottò Vegard rientrando dalla cucina, con una birra.  
Bård lo vide sedersi su una sedia appoggiandosi al tavolo, a debita distanza da lui e il più piccolo si chiese perché, ancora dopo tutti quegli anni, Bård non riuscisse a godere della fiducia del fratello.  
« Come mai sei qua? » domandò poi il più grande, tentando di far risultare casuale il proprio tono di voce, ma Bård poté percepire anche una lieve ansia « Non volevi andare a Bergen questo fine settimana? »  
« Eh? Sì sì... » ridacchiò il minore « Ma poi mi sono fermato in un pub qua ad Oslo a mangiare qualcosa e credo di aver bevuto troppo. Casa tua era più vicina. »  
« Oh. » Vegard si alzò in piedi, lasciando la propria birra quasi intatta « Allora ti sistemo il letto nella stanza degli ospiti, che dici? » si avvicinò al fratello, togliendogli la birra di mano, ignorando le proteste di Bård « E non contribuirò alla tua sbronza, sappilo. »  
Vegard gli tolse la birra di mano e allora Bård si lasciò ricadere sul divano, improvvisamente privo di energie.  
Era stanco anche di correre dietro a Vegard ed era stanco di sé stesso che continuava a credere a delle bugie travestite da promesse vecchie di almeno quindici anni, se non di più.  
« Ehi, Vegard. » chiamò a bassa voce, quasi sperando che l'altro non lo udisse.  
« Mh? »  
« Ti sei divertito oggi? » chiese.  
Era una delle frasi a cui Vegard mentiva sempre. E Bård lo sapeva bene che mentiva.  
Magari gli altri ci potevano anche cascare. Vegard sapeva bene come sorridere per distogliere l'attenzione quando non voleva che qualcuno continuasse a fargli domande scomode.  
Sapeva come muoversi, rilassare i muscoli a comando, fingere che nulla di quello che gli accadeva intorno riuscisse a scalfirlo, a fargli del male.  
E Bård per almeno una cazzo di volta avrebbe voluto che Vegard abbassasse le sue difese e si lasciasse andare, dicendogli la verità.  
« Eh? Mh... una delle parrucchiere mi ha bruciato una tempia con la piastra e dato che eravamo in una cazzo di foresta le mie scarpe di sono riempite di fango. Ma nel complesso sì, direi di sì. Perché? »  
Bård socchiuse gli occhi.  
Era una mezza bugia, ma che faceva lo stesso male, che continuava a far male, volta dopo volta, nonostante ormai avesse dovuto esserci abituato.  
Eppure niente.  
Il dolore era sempre là, presente, sordo e rumoroso nelle proprie orecchie.  
Poi ridacchiò.  
Gli venne spontaneo.  
Una mezza risatina stanca e incredula e probabilmente, per la prima volta da mesi, Bård alzò gli occhi verso il fratello, guardandolo negli occhi. E a spaventarlo fu il non riuscire a capire che cosa stesse adesso passando per la testa di Vegard. A terrorizzarlo fu il rendersi conto che erano mesi che non ci riusciva, che non capiva più il fratello.  
« Sai qual'è una delle cose che mi dà fottutamente fastidio Vegard? Sono le tue cazzo di bugie di merda. » ringhiò il più piccolo cercando di contenere la rabbia e la delusione e la vergogna di non sapere che fare.  
« Cosa...? Che dici? » mormorò allibito il più grande « Tu hai bevuto troppo Bård, è arrivata l'ora di metterti a letto e dormire su tutta questa questione. »  
Vegard si alzò in piedi e lo alzò con la sua stessa rabbia in piedi, con una forza che Bård non si sarebbe aspettato, ma si divincolò, spingendolo via con violenza.  
« Non ho cinque anni, Vegard. » esclamò a voce alta « Non puoi più dirmi di “andarmene a letto”. Sono grande e posso decidere da solo che cosa fare della mia cazzo di vita. »  
« Ah sì? E pensavi che fosse intelligente bere come una spugna per poi spuntare nel mio appartamento ed insultarmi? Vuoi un applauso Bård? Vuoi sentirti ancora al centro dell'attenzione? Che cosa vuoi da me? »  
« Voglio la tua fottuta verità, Vegard. La verità. Perché cazzo mi devi mentire, eh? »  
Bård si avvicinò ancora a lui, spingendolo di nuovo, questa volta contro il muro, afferrandogli le braccia e tenendolo stretto e fermo contro la parete.  
Poteva sentire il respiro incerto di Vegard, poteva come i suoi occhi scivolassero sulle labbra di Bård, prima di essere chinati, imbarazzati e impauriti. Il suo corpo si era teso come una corda di violino e aveva quasi smesso di ribellarsi.  
Era il primo contatto umano che Bård si concedeva dopo anni. Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo finalmente come il calore della pelle di Vegard fosse lo stesso di quando erano adolescenti, come fosse morbida sotto i suoi polpastrelli, come tutto, in un momento, gli ricordasse ciò che un tempo era sempre stato solo suo.  
Prima che Vegard scoprisse il sesso, prima che iniziasse a svendersi per dello squallido piacere personale, per una scopata o un pompino dei bagni di un pub o una discoteca.  
La gelosia lo travolse e si chiese perché tutti gli altri, dei fottuti sconosciuti, potevano avere quello che lui desiderava da metà della propria vita.  
Perché Vegard si concedeva a tutti e non a lui.  
Poi Vegard decise di cambiare tattica, probabilmente. Rilassò i muscoli e alzò la testa verso di lui, sorridendogli in maniera quasi dolce, un sorriso che a Bård ricordò quelli che Vegard era solito rivolgergli quando erano dei piccoli e stupidi adolescenti che non avevano ancora capito nulla della vita.  
« Non ti sto mentendo, Bård. Sono serio. Mi sono divertito oggi. »  
« No. Non ci provare. Non attacca con me Vegard. Puoi incantare gli altri con il tuo viso innocente, ma non me. Sono tuo fratello. So tutto di te. » replicò ancora Bård, il tono però meno furioso di prima, più incerto.  
E Bård si rese conto di quando lo amasse in realtà. Di quanto non poteva fare a meno di Vegard nella propria vita.  
Lo amava. Era l'unico che avrebbe mai potuto amarlo così tanto e così disperatamente e non era giusto che non potesse avere nemmeno un minuscolo assaggio di ciò che gli spettava di diritto.  
Era ingiusto e doloroso.  
« Possiamo parlarne come persone civili Bård? Tipo seduti al tavolo? » domandò poi Vegard, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi « Mh? Oppure devo rimanere in questa cazzo di scomoda posizione ancora per molto? »  
Un verso di scherno sfuggì dalle labbra di Bård, mentre si spostava per farlo passare. La gelosia era sempre là, sotto pelle, come un veleno che gli scorreva nelle vene insieme a del sangue. Ma nonostante tutto Bård non voleva fare del male al fratello.  
Voleva solo la verità, perché sapeva dentro di sé che Vegard lo amava. Ed era arrivato il momento di essere sinceri fra di loro, per la prima volta dopo tanti, troppi anni.  
« Lo so bene in quale “posizione scomoda” vorresti trovarti. » sibilò poi, più acidamente di quello che avrebbe voluto e vide Vegard bloccarsi per un paio di secondi in mezzo alla stanza, prima di ignorarlo di nuovo e sedersi su una sedia, sempre a distanza, come se temesse che qualcuno dei due potesse perdere il controllo.  
E ancora una volta, lo stupido Bård rispettò la sua decisione e si sedette sul divano, non lontano da lui.  
« Adesso. Mi vuoi spiegare che cosa è questa storia Bård? » chiese ancora Vegard, con voce amorevole.  
E Bård alzò gli occhi verso di lui, sentendosi improvvisamente privo di difese, stanco, senza più alcuna volta di combattere quel dolore che lo stava dilaniando dall'interno.  
« La verità Vegard. » mormorò « Sono mesi, se non anni che mi racconti cazzate ed oggi mi sono semplicemente stancato di sentirle. Dimmi, da quanto tempo è che mi menti? »  
Era disperato Bård. Disperato perché non sapeva più che cosa fare o cosa dire per poter tornare a stringere Vegard fra le braccia, come era sempre stato naturale fra di loro.  
Avrebbe voluto avere una spugna nelle mani e cancellare tutti gli ultimi quindici anni, implorarlo, se necessario, di non partire e tenerlo stretto a sé, per sempre.  
Non vederlo più arreso, spaventato o triste.  
Ma voleva indietro il vecchio Vegard. Quello insicuro e incapace di esprimersi, ma felice.  
Veramente felice.  
E allora, per la prima volta dopo anni, Vegard si sedette di sua spontanea iniziativa accanto a lui e, quasi con timore, gli prese una mano fra le proprie, stringendola.  
« Bård... io... » Vegard sospirò sedendosi accanto a lui « Io faccio questa vita solo perché andarmene significherebbe farti del male. Non sono disposto a distruggere la tua carriera per un mio stupido capriccio. » mormorò solo  
Bård poteva percepire il dolore del fratello come se fosse tangibile, come se fosse una patina opaca e spessa che ricopriva la pelle del più grande.  
Era là.  
Era sempre stata là quella sofferenza, alla vista di tutti. Ma Vegard non si era mai lasciato avvicinare da nessuno e nessuno aveva potuto percepire quella corazza per ciò che realmente era.  
Dolore e rassegnazione.  
E alla fine anche Bård decise di rassegnarsi. Non sarebbe mai più tornato quello di un tempo il suo Vegard.  
Mai più.  
Era una persona diversa, più cinica e cattiva verso sé stessa, ma Bård lo amava lo stesso. Lo amava esattamente come lo amava quel Bård adolescente che non riusciva a separarsi da lui, quasi mai. Lo amava con lo stesso struggente e disperato e intenso amore come solo i primi amori sanno essere.  
Bård ricambiò subito la stretta di Vegard, temendo che se non ne avesse approfittato Vegard avrebbe potuto ritrarsi di nuovo dentro il proprio guscio, continuando ad escluderlo dalla sua vita.  
« Bård, mi dispiace. Quando abbiamo fatto l'audizione insieme io ero convinto che mi avrebbero scaricato. Il talent scout voleva te e tu volevi me solo per del supporto morale. Io non ero previsto e... ed ero certo che non avrei mai interferito con la tua vita e il tuo talento e la tua carriera. Ma poi le cose sono cambiate, lo sai. Siamo diventati gli “Ylvis” e andarmene non era più una delle opzioni. »  
« Vegard, perché non me lo hai mai detto? » sussurrò poi, cercando di capire, di rendersi conto dove avesse sbagliato, come avesse potuto essere così cieco da non capire.  
« Perché... tu eri così felice, Bård... eri talmente felice che... » ridacchiò, isterico « Ho pensato un sacco di volte di dirtelo. Davvero. Ma era sempre il momento sbagliato e il successo era sempre più grande e ingestibile per me che... non volevo essere il mostro che ti aveva affondato Bård. Tu ti meriti tutto il meglio che la tua vita ha da offrire Bård. E io non sono nessuno per potertelo impedire. »  
« E per far felice me devi essere infelice tu? »  
« Infelice... infelice è una parola grossa Bård. Non vado pazzo per la telecamera, tutto qua. » ridacchiò piano, distogliendo gli occhi, guardando un punto immaginario nel muro bianco di fronte a lui.  
Bård doveva lasciarlo libero. Era l'unica cosa possibile, arrivati a quel punto.  
Ma prima volta solo un ultimo favore. Ne necessitava, come dell'aria che respirava. Si voltò di nuovo verso il fratello, aprendo la bocca per dirgli qualcosa ma Vegard lo distrasse di nuovo.  
« Sono o non sono quello nerd che sta tutto il tempo sui libri? Sei tu quello che sa parlare e che sa far ridere le persone. Io mi limito a stupidi esperimenti di chimica. E nemmeno sempre. » rise poi e Bård notò come quella risata fosse forzata, ma lasciò correre.  
Era stanco. Terribilmente stanco.  
« Sì... un fottuto nerd del cazzo. »  
Bård rise piano a sua volta, allentando di poco la stretta sulla sua mano, ma ancora senza lasciarla andare e inghiottì leggermente.  
La pelle di Vegard era morbida sotto i propri polpastrelli ruvidi dalle ore e ore passate a suonare la chitarra.  
Avrebbe voluto toccarlo ancora, esplorarlo, vedere il Vegard che aveva sempre desiderato, ma cercò di tenere a freno i propri pensieri e le proprie voglie.  
Si tirò di nuovo seduto in avanti, fissando il muro di fronte a loro. Accanto alla televisione c'era una libreria colpa di libri e foto incorniciate. Tutte foto di famiglia, in particolare di Bård e Vegard insieme.  
E se lo sentiva. Vegard lo amava. Lo sapeva. E non c'era altro da fare che lasciarlo andare, a quel punto, di nuovo.  
Non c'era altro da fare che osservare di nuovo le loro strade dividersi, di nuovo e la schiena di Vegard che si allontanava, di nuovo, spezzandogli il cuore, di nuovo.  
« Vegard... » mormorò di nuovo Bård.  
« Mh? »  
« Quanto vuoi rendermi felice? »  
« Cos.... Bård, fai domande senza un senso questa sera. » esclamò Vegard, il tono di un paio di ottave più alto del normale.  
« Rispondimi ti prego. »  
« Ti voglio felice come lo vorrebbe qualunque fratello maggiore. » si limitò a dire Vegard, fissando altrove, ma a Bård non bastava più quella risposta.  
C'era la loro felicità in ballo e non l'avrebbe buttata in un cesso solo per sentirsi la coscienza pulita.  
Lo sapeva che l'unica cosa giusta da fare era allontanarsi, ma non ce la faceva. Non ce la faceva a mandarlo via, a liberarsene. Non riusciva a trovare la forza per far funzionare tutto, per poter smettere di amarlo in quella maniera orribile e morbosa.  
« E se ti chiedessi un favore, uno brutto, lo faresti? Lo terresti segreto? Solo fra me e te? » il più piccolo si voltò improvvisamente verso di lui, lasciandogli la mano e afferrandogli il volto fra le mani, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
« Bård, inizi ad inquietarmi. » replicò Vegard afferrando il fratello per i polsi, senza riuscire a liberarsi.  
« E se tu mi facessi questo favore, le cose fra noi rimarrebbero le stesso? Non cambierebbero, vero? Tu non mi abbandoneresti mai, vero Vegard? »  
Vegard tentò di nuovo di divincolarsi e allora Bård lo spinse con forza con la schiena sul divano, montandogli sopra.  
E non riusciva a capire perché non potesse averlo. Aveva una gamba in mezzo a quelle del fratello, gli inguini che quasi si sfioravano e Bård stringeva di nuovo i polsi di Vegard con forza e di nuovo Bård vide come un sottile terrore stesse scorrendo dentro le sue vene.  
« Bård, scendi immediatamente. Cazzo, tu non berrai mai più un fottuto alcolico in tutta la tua cazzo di esistenza! » esclamò Vegard, senza nemmeno nascondere il proprio terrore.  
Paura di qualcuno che a lui era ancora sconosciuto, ma anche la paura di non riuscire a controllarsi.  
Vegard lo voleva, con la stessa intensità con cui Bård lo desiderava e si disse che il dolore che si stavano infliggendo da anni era ingiusto.  
« Vegard, me lo dai un bacio? » glielo aveva chiesto quasi senza pensarci.  
Ma lo desiderava così tanto che ormai fingere non aveva senso. E più si rendeva conto di quanto lo amava più le lacrime spingevano per uscire, fino a che non riuscì più a trattenerle.  
« Un bacio. » ripeté piano Bård « E poi ti giuro che da domani non mi vedrai più se non per il lavoro. E se te ne vorrai andare... potrai farlo. Senza sentirti in colpa per me o altre stronzate. Ma prima voglio un bacio. » mormorò ancora, lasciando ricadere la testa contro il petto di Vegard, che respirava profondamente.  
E che senso aveva ormai nascondere le lacrime?  
« Un bacio. Ti prego. E poi potrai andartene. » sussurrò fra i singhiozzi.  
Faceva male rendersi conto che forse quello sarebbe stato il primo e ultimo bacio ricevuto da Vegard e che poi se ne sarebbe andato, di nuovo, questa volta senza più tornare.  
Un bacio che avrebbe per sempre conservato nei propri ricordi, senza averne altri. E faceva male.  
Faceva fottutamente male, un male cane.  
« Bård, sei ubriaco, è evidente. » sussurrò piano Vegard, amorevole, tentando ancora di scostarsi.  
Ma effettivamente, forse, faceva più male vedere come Vegard si ostinasse a negarglielo, ancora e ancora e ancora. Si sentì quasi stupido per quella sceneggiata, per le proprie lacrime, per la propria richiesta. Era stato un idiota a credere che Vegard avrebbe acconsentito.  
Vegard mosse leggermente i polsi e Bård lo lasciò andare come se scottasse, senza però alzarsi da lui.  
Allora Vegard allungò le braccia e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé, sistemandosi su un fianco e, quasi automaticamente, Bård si sistemò di fronte a lui, continuando a respirare profondamente per tentare di riprendersi.  
« Bård, mi dici che cosa hai questa sera? »  
« Mi baceresti se non fossi tuo fratello? » chiese ancora, incalzandolo sempre di più.  
Necessitava di una risposta.  
Doveva averla. Per forza. Perché doveva averla per poter giustificare a sé stesso tutto il dolore che si erano fatti a vicenda evitandosi per tutti quegli anni.  
« Questa conversazione ti sta sfuggendo di mano, lo sai? » si limitò a dire Vegard.  
« Vegard, rispondimi. »  
Il più grande rimase in silenzio per una manciata di secondi. Era stanco di tutto, Vegard, esattamente come lo era Bård. Stanco di nascondersi, stanco di reprimersi, stanco di amare Bård e di non poterlo avere.  
« Sì. Se non fossi mio fratello sì. » ammise a voce bassa.  
« E allora perché non... »  
« Bård, ora basta. » mormorò il più grande con tono fermo, riportandolo sulla Terra « Devi dormire. Domani dobbiamo lavorare presto. Rimani qua da me e poi andiamo a lavoro insieme, magari fermandoci da qualche Starbuck così ti riprendi dal dopo sbronza, che ne dici? »  
« Rimanere qua da te? » ripeté Bård con voce ovattata, il volto ancora premuto contro la spalla del più grande e una mano che stringeva la maglietta sul petto.  
Non capiva Vegard. Non capiva quanto male gli stava facendo comportandosi in quella maniera, come se stesse allungando una mano verso di lui con del cibo solo per poi toglierglielo da davanti quando si era avvicinato abbastanza.  
O faceva finta di non capire.  
Oppure non voleva andarsene. Alzò gli occhi verso di lui. Vegard fissava il soffitto, con sguardo rassegnato, come se fosse a sua volta a conoscenza che quello che c'era fra di loro non si potesse ignorare e a mala pena sopportare.  
No. Vegard non voleva andarsene ancora. Voleva rimanere là, ma senza concedere a nessuno dei due una minuscola opportunità per essere felici.  
Vicini ma distanti, come erano sempre stati negli ultimi dieci anni.  
« Sì. Ovvio. Dove vuoi andare, scusa? » sussurrò poi con voce roca.  
E allora Bård si alzò di nuovo su di lui, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
« Voglio rimanere qua. Voglio stare con te, voglio svegliarmi e addormentarmi con te, voglio vederti sorridere e voglio consolarti quando sei depresso e renderti felice, così come tu hai reso felice me in tutti questi anni. » esclamò Bård all'improvviso, allontanandosi di qualche centimetro da lui e fissandolo negli occhi « Voglio te, Vegard. »  
Stava ancora pensando a che cosa dire che Vegard lo baciò, quasi all'improvviso. E Bård ricambiò altrettanto velocemente, stringendosi a lui e toccandolo e facendosi mordere e baciare.  
E tutto gli sembrò così fottutamente giusto che Bård decise di ignorare ancora il fatto che erano fratelli.  
Era giusto così.  
Era quello che aveva sempre voluto ed era l'unica cosa che poteva completarlo, al cento per cento.  
Era l'unica cosa giusta che contasse, doveva andare così, sempre e comunque, per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
E sentiva come Vegard lo desiderava, come le sue mani lo esplorassero con una tale foga che sembrava quasi disperata. Bård sentiva le dita del fratello ovunque sotto la sua maglietta e Bård fece altrettanto con Vegard.  
Poi qualcosa scattò di nuovo nel cervello del fratello maggiore.  
Velocemente Vegard lo spinse da un lato del divano e si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi da lui. Respirava a fatica e non riusciva a fissare un punto nella stanza.  
Bård lo vide appoggiarsi con le mani sul tavolo e chinare la testa sul petto, come se fosse nel mezzo di una crisi respiratoria, ma questa volta Bård leggeva un tipo di paura diversa negli occhi di Vegard.  
Non era terrorizzato dal suo passato, ma spaventato da ciò che aveva fatto, da ciò che aveva permesso che accadesse e come sempre Vegard se ne assumeva la colpa, ignorando il fatto che Bård era colpevole esattamente quanto lui.  
Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e continuare a respirare, i respiri che gli entravano mozzati nei polmoni, senza che riuscisse a stabilizzarli.  
Si alzò a sedere sul divano, quasi senza farsi notare.  
« Vegard... » chiamò piano e quando lo vide che realmente non riusciva a respirare, Bård andò nel panico.  
Lo raggiunse velocemente.  
« Vegard calmati. » mormorò appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Ma Vegard lo scansò ancora, quasi con violenza, frapponendo il tavolo fra di loro e Bård vide come il disagio e la lotta interiore di Vegard non erano finite e si rese conto che se non avesse fatto qualcosa, probabilmente Bård lo avrebbe rimpianto per sempre.  
« Bård io... è stato uno sbaglio. Tu non lo volevi. Sei ubriaco e io... e io... Cazzo. » urlò piantando un violento pugno al muro.  
Bård si avvicinò ancora una volta, lentamente, preoccupato. Non aveva mai visto Vegard così visibilmente scosso.  
« Vegard, tranquillo. Sono ubriaco, ma non così ubriaco da chiederti di baciarci e da dirti che voglio stare con te. Nessuno direbbe certe cose al proprio fratello, nemmeno da ubriaco. » Bård fece un altro passo verso di lui « E io lo so che provi lo stesso anche te e... »  
« “Io lo so”? » lo interruppe Vegard vibrante di rabbia « “Io lo so”, Bård? Tu non sai un cazzo niente di quello che provo io. Non sai un fottuto cazzo del dolore che ho passato perché ti amo più della mia stessa vita. Non sai niente del disgusto che provo verso me stesso perché ti desidero, in una maniera che non dovrebbe nemmeno passarmi per il cervello. » esclamò guardando il fratello, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scivolargli lungo le guance « Tu, Bård, non sai nulla. E non credere che due baci ci facciano vivere la nostra storia d'amore eterna con il lieto fine. Non esiste il lieto fine Bård. »  
« E perché no? » sibilò Bård « Perché no? Io ti amo Vegard e tu mi ami. Hai ragione. Io non so nulla di quello che hai passato, ma neanche tu sai nulla di quello che ho passato io e... » Bård si passò le mani fra i capelli, senza sapere che cosa dire.  
No, nemmeno Vegard sapeva quello che aveva passato. Del dolore che aveva dovuto sopportare, dell'amore, della gelosia logorante che provava ogni secondo che vedeva Vegard approcciarsi o approcciato da qualcuno, che ancora una volta lo portava via da lui.  
Vegard non sapeva niente del suo dolore perché Bård non voleva farlo soffrire ancora e quindi si era tenuto tutto dentro, stipato dentro il proprio cervello e il proprio cuore.  
Ed era stanco, Bård, di sentirsi un mostro perché amava Vegard.  
« Io ti amo Vegard. Ti amo e voglio stare con te. Ho provato ad odiarti, a starti lontano, a fingere che quello che provavo non era reale. Ma non ci sono riuscito. Non ci riesco Vegard, a non amarti. E so che tu mi ami allo stesso modo. Ti prego, permettici di essere felice. Provaci, almeno. » sussurrò poi.  
« Tu mi ami, Bård? » ansimò Vegard stupito e incredulo allo stesso tempo.  
« Sì. Sì che ti amo idiota che non sei altro. Per qualche motivo sarei qua, altrimenti? Per qualche motivo avrei chiesto _a mio fratello_ di baciarmi? E... Cristo, è surreale Vegard. Tutto questo. Non ha un senso e tu lo sai. Io lo so. Eppure ti amo. Mi dispiace. » allargò le braccia, come se nemmeno lui sapesse più che cosa fare o che cosa dire.  
Aveva svelato tutto, aveva calato le carte, aveva ammesso di amarlo a voce alta, per la prima volta dopo quasi vent'anni. Ormai c'aveva fatto l'abitudine a quel segreto e per una qualche strana ragione, Bård si sentiva come messo a nudo.  
Si dondolò da un piede all'altro. Vegard non lo guardava, era pallido e sembrava avesse di nuovo problemi a respirare, ma in misura meno grave di prima. Bård lo vide appoggiarsi ancora al tavolo e bofonchiare qualcosa che non comprese.  
« Vegard, tu mi ami? » chiese poi, interrompendo qualunque flusso di pensieri stesse attraversando la mente del fratello.  
« ...Sì. Sì ti amo. » ansimò il più grande, quasi come se temesse a sua volta di dirlo a voce alta, di ammetterlo proprio di fronte a Bård.  
« E allora... »  
« No Bård. » lo interruppe Vegard girando la testa « No... noi... non si può. Lo capisci? » si allontanò di qualche passo « Non si può. E' impossibile. Mi dispiace. »  
Bård sentì per una manciata di secondi il cervello completamente vuoto. Si sentiva di nuovo male, come se l'alcol gli fosse di nuovo salito all'improvviso alla testa, facendogli venire le vertigini e un senso di nausea.  
Ridacchiò.  
« E' sempre così con te Vegard. Sempre. » mormorò senza guardando, perché non ce la faceva.  
Non ce la faceva a sentirsi il cuore strappato in due a mani nude « Sei sempre stato bravo a farmi del male Vegard. »  
Vegard si irrigidì leggermente, guardandolo in viso per la seconda volta in tutta la serata.  
« Scusami? »  
« Sì. Hai capito bene. » annuì il minore « Pensi che... pensi che sia meglio invece baciarmi come se non aspettassi altro da tutta la vita, infilarmi le mani sotto la camicia e dirmi che ami? Cristo... » gli diede le spalle, passandosi le mani sul viso « Non ce la faccio Vegard. Io non ce la faccio più. »  
« Non tentare di farmi sentire in colpa. E' sbagliato. Io che ti amo è sbagliato, io che voglio fare sesso con te è sbagliato, io che vorrei... che vorrei tornare a quello che... che avevamo prima che te andassi di casa è sbagliato. » balbettò Vegard con voce piena di rabbia « Io sono sbagliato Bård e non è giusto che tu... »  
« Sono un adulto, cazzo! » urlò Bård interrompendolo di nuovo « Sono un cazzo di adulto e devi smetterla di prenderti la responsabilità per tutto quello che succede nelle nostre vite! »  
« Perché...? »  
« Non è colpa tua se ti amo. Non è colpa tua se voglio anche io fare sesso con te Vegard. » esclamò ancora tentando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime di rabbia e di frustrazione « Non è colpa tua se ti voglio tutto per me, se sono geloso che altri ti tocchino, ti bacino, ti scopino esattamente come vorrei fare io. »  
« Tutto questo non ha un senso Bård. Tu... non comprendi la gravità della situazione. »  
« E' perché sono troppo stupido? O troppo immaturo? O che cosa? »  
« Oh smettila. Sai di non essere stupido. Immaturo forse, a volte, ma non di certo uno stupido. » lo riprese Vegard irritato « Dico che... non c'è modo che questa cosa vada bene. Ci rovinerà. E finiremo per... per odiarci e allontanarci e... non voglio che accada. Non voglio dovermi svegliare un giorno e vedere che ho perso tutto quello che conta davvero per me. »  
Bård rimase un attimo in silenzio, stringendosi poi le mani fra i capelli, quasi fino a strapparseli.  
« Io non me ne andrò mai Vegard. E'... E' questo il punto. Io non me ne andrò mai. Anche volendolo con tutto me stesso, non ci riesco. Ti amo. »  
« Mi amavi anche quando te ne sei andato via di casa, quando ti sei trasferito ad Oslo senza dirmelo? » sbottò Vegard « Perché quello è stato un colpo basso, Bård. »  
Bård annaspò per qualche secondo, mordendosi il labbro a sangue, punto sul vivo e si ritrasse.  
« Quello... »  
« Te ne sei andato, Bård. Se davvero mi amavi, perché te ne sei andato? » esclamò poi a voce alta, questa volta seriamente sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.  
« Perché non sapevo come aiutarti. » ammise in un sussurro Bård « Perché stavi male e non riuscivo a fare nulla per farti guarire da... quei demoni che ti porti addosso. » continuò, sempre piano, perché la voce aveva improvvisamente deciso di non collaborare « E io non ce la facevo più. Ero stupido ed immaturo e tu non mi parlavi Vegard e... non ce la facevo più. »  
Vegard dietro di nuovo un pugno al muro, appoggiandovici sopra la fronte, scuotendo la testa. Bård si avvicinò lentamente a lui e sospirò.  
« Mi dispiace averti fatto stare male Vegard. » si appoggiò al muro accanto a lui, fissando il soffitto, limitandosi ad ascoltare il respiro veloce del fratello « Se potessi tornare indietro farei un sacco di scelte diverse e ti farei soffrire di meno. »  
Vegard continuò a rimanere in silenzio e allora Bård si azzardò ad avvinarsi un altro po', abbracciandolo. Temeva quasi che Vegard lo respingesse di nuovo, invece il maggiore si lasciò andare e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, continuando a non guardarlo e a prendere profondi respiri contro la sua spalla.  
« Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho fatto Vegard. » sussurrò piano al suo orecchio « Ma non me ne andrò mai più. Te lo prometto. »  
Le dita di Vegard si strinsero con ancora più forza intorno alle sue spalle e poi, all'improvviso, lo baciò. Bård lo strinse a sé, ancora di più, con ancora più forza, ricambiando il bacio e non riuscendo a pensare ad altro, a formulare nessun altro pensiero coerente nella propria testa fino a quando Vegard non si allontanò leggermente da lui.  
« Mai più? » mormorò poi.  
« Mai più Vegard. » promise piano Bård baciandolo ancora « Dammi un'opportunità, per favore. »  
Vegard non rispose, ma si limitò ad annuire, stringendogli piano le mani nelle proprie e allora, per la prima volta, Bård sentì che le cose si stavano piano piano sistemando ognuna al proprio posto.

**  
Nonostante le cose con Vegard andassero bene, Bård aveva quel piccolo tarlo che gli rodeva il fegato. Il dubbio e il pensiero che qualcosa di molto brutto fosse successo a Vegard durante il servizio militare non lo aveva mai abbandonato completamente nel corso degli anni, ma per paura di scatenare qualcosa di più grande, di ingestibile, Bård aveva smesso di pensarci.  
Ma adesso che si erano messi insieme e che erano in una relazione stabile da un paio d'anni e che Calle era a conoscenza del loro segreto, Bård aveva ripreso a pensarci.  
Bård alzò gli occhi verso Vegard, immerso in qualche lavoro al computer ed era terribilmente bello. Calle se ne era appena andato per tornare dalla famiglia e Bård era stanco di lavorare. Erano ore che stavano stipati là dentro e se ne voleva andare a casa.  
Ad un tratto, mentre era alla ricerca della bottiglia di Pepsi ancora aperta, lo sguardo di Bård si posò su un mucchietto di posta sulla scrivania di Vegard, che evidentemente non l'aveva ancora letta.  
« Posso controllare la tua posta? Non ne posso più di lavorare, voglio andare a casa. »  
« Dieci minuti. Fai quello che ti pare nel frattempo. » lo liquidò il più grande, continuando a scrivere al computer.  
Bård sbuffò, afferrando le lettere.  
Era roba noiosa. Una busta dal supermercato di cui Vegard aveva la tessera punti, una delle biblioteca comunale di Oslo (quale diamine libro si era dimenticato questa volta Vegard?), poi un paio di lettere dal reparto contabile e un altro paio dal reparto logistico della rete televisiva (ma perché diamine non gli telefonavano o gli mandavano le mail? Si trovavano a tre piani di distanza!) e poi infine una busta che portava i timbri della Guardia Nazionale.  
Bård sbuffò ancora.  
« Devi ritornare a prestare servizio militare? Non ci sei stato due anni fa? »  
Vegard scosse le spalle.  
« Non so. Perché? Credo fra altri cinque anni in realtà. »  
« Hai una lettera della Guarda Nazionale. »  
Vegard spostò lo sguardo su di lui, bevendo dalla bottiglia e Bård girò la lettera, curioso di vedere se c'era un mittente scritto dietro.  
« Uh. Te la manda il... il maggiore Berg. » lesse ancora.  
Vegard smise immediatamente di scrivere, guardandolo quasi con terrore e di nuovo, quell'istinto che a Bård aveva salvato la vita a scuola da un sacco di interrogazioni a sorpresa, si riaccese suonando come un allarme nella propria testa. Il fratello minore lo guardò più attentamente, ma Vegard si era già ripreso, velocemente. L'attimo di smarrimento era sparito in un lampo, come accadeva sempre. E come accadeva sempre Bård era stato fin troppo bravo nel coglierlo, nel rendersene conto.  
« Il maggiore Berg » ripetè il più grande, lentamente.  
Bård aprì la lettera, ignorando come il fratello stesse iniziando a protestare e tirò fuori due fogli.  
« “Onorevole cadetto Ylvisåker.” » iniziò a leggere e vide Vegard irrigidirsi sulla sedia di fronte a lui « “La informiamo che il 17 Novembre prossimo venturo si terrà nella base militare a Værnes, la riunione annuale dell'105° corso di addestramento. Confidiamo nella Sua presenza, come fiera dimostrazione dell'appartenenza all'arma militare al servizio della nazione e di Sua Maestà.” » concluse poi « C'è un raduno ogni anno e non ci sei mai andato? » chiese poi perplesso Bård.  
Vegard si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, tentando di strappargli la lettera di mano, ma Bård fu più veloce e si spostò oltre la propria scrivania, prendendo il secondo foglio.  
« “Vegard, ti scrivo per informarti, se già non ne sei a conoscenza, che il 12 Gennaio dell'anno prossimo si terrà l'udienza per il rilascio di Johnsen. Ho intenzione di presentarmi e, in quanto parte dell'accusa, oppormi al suo rilascio. Sai che non ti metterei in mezzo se non fosse strettamente necessario, ma il mio avvocato teme che se salterai anche questa udienza, Johnsen potrebbe essere dichiarato riformato e quindi rilasciato. Fammi sapere cosa hai intenzione di fare, a presto.” »  
Bård alzò lo sguardo verso il fratello, bianco come un lenzuolo.  
« Vegard, che cosa è questa storia? »  
Il maggiore lo raggiunse più velocemente di quello che Bård si sarebbe aspettato, che gli strappò la lettera di mano. Prese il secondo foglio, infilandoselo nella tasca del jeans e buttando il resto nel distruggi-documenti, abbandonato in un angolo da giorni.  
« Non ci sono mai andato al raduno. Non voglio passare un'intera giornata in quella cazzo di base se proprio non ci sono costretto. » sibilò poi, come se Bård non avesse letto nient'altro, osservando la lettera che veniva disintegrata.  
« Pensavo che ti fosse piaciuto il servizio militare. Ne hai sempre parlato bene. » lasciò quasi cadere, Bård, tendendo a sua volta i muscoli dal nervosismo.  
Si stava avvicinando una tempesta, Bård poteva dirlo con estrema certezza, eppure quando Vegard si voltò di lui, gli stava sorridendo.  
Stava di nuovo mentendo. Stava di nuovo mettendo su quella maschera che aveva indossato per anni, senza riuscire a togliersela. E Bård si era quasi convinto che l'avesse gettata in un secchio, almeno quando stavano insieme.  
Invece era sempre là. Vegard la usava ancora, soprattutto con lui. Bård osservò il suo sorriso, il suo volto disteso, le sue braccia abbandonate contro i fianchi e la linea sottile del suo corpo piegata verso un lato.  
« Sì. Molto. Mi ha insegnato tanto, ma quello non è il mio posto. » si avvicinò a lui, chinandosi e baciandolo dolcemente, andando poi ad infilarsi la giacca « Andiamo ora, sono stanco anche io. » disse poi, lasciando l'ufficio senza nemmeno voltarsi e avviandosi da solo verso la macchina.

A casa Bård cenò in silenzio, con la scusa che era concentrato sulla serie televisiva che stava vedendo. Vegard era già sotto la doccia e aveva lasciato metà del cibo nel piatto. Era stato nervoso per tutto il tempo che aveva guidato verso casa e anche prima, mentre Bård cucinava, poteva vederlo gironzolare in salotto, il cellulare stretto in una mano che vibrava di tanto in tanto, mentre fumava.  
Era raro per Vegard fumare in posti che non erano la cucina o il balcone e, continuando a cucinare, Bård si sentì di nuovo come quel ventiduenne che aveva deciso di andarsene da casa perché non aveva il coraggio di affrontare una verità troppo scomoda e brutta da digerire.  
Si sentiva di nuovo a disagio, quasi fuori posto, come se di nuovo fra lui e Vegard si fosse frapposto un nuovo muro che però questa volta era solo nella propria testa.  
Come se la lettera che aveva letto a lavoro fosse una prova più che compromettente per svelare l’oscuro passato di Vegard. Era come se finalmente si fosse trovato di fronte all’unica soluzione per sapere la verità.  
Era tutto là, di fronte a lui, a portata di mano.  
Doveva solo impugnare fra le mani quella lettera, quella prova, l’essenza dei demoni che il fratello si portava sulle spalle, che lo tormentavano da quando era tornato dal servizio militare.  
Vegard non parlava da almeno due ore.  
Anche una volta uscito dalla doccia si era messo a fumare in cucina, di nuovo con il telefono in mano e Bård si chiese con chi stesse parlando, il che era una domanda probabilmente retorica.  
Era quasi sicuramente Calle.  
Vegard non si fidava di nessun altro al mondo e per un secondo si chiese perché Vegard preferisse sfogarsi con Calle invece che con lui. Tentò di tenere a freno la gelosia. Non era proprio il momento per essere gelosi.  
Anzi, era arrivata l'ora di prendere il coraggio in mano e farsi dire quali incubi lo tormentavano da almeno quindici anni.  
Lo raggiunse lentamente in cucina, come a non volerlo spaventare. Il cellulare di Vegard vibrava accanto al posacenere, ma il più grande lo stava ignorando.  
Dava le spalle alla porta e, seduto sulla sedia, fumava guardando oltre il balcone, come se non si trovasse realmente là.  
« Vegard...? » chiamò piano.  
L'altro sussultò, preso alla sprovvista e si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli di nuovo.  
« Mh? »  
Bård scosse le spalle, prendendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto di Vegard.  
« Posso farti compagnia? » chiese poi, sentendosi quasi stupido.  
« Certo. Che lo domandi a fare? »  
Bård si chinò verso di lui, baciandolo prima di sedersi sulla sedia accanto a lui.  
« Mi sembravi pensieroso e non mi andava di disturbarti. »  
« Come se ti importasse davvero qualcosa. » lo prese in giro Vegard ridacchiando, ma Bård non era davvero dell'umore per del sarcasmo.  
Era preoccupato a dire il vero.  
Accavallò le gambe, iniziando a fumare, senza guardarlo.  
« Vegard, se io ti faccio una domanda, tu mi dai una risposta sincera? » chiese poi, serio in volto.  
Vide Vegard tendersi leggermente, accendendosi un'altra sigaretta.  
« Mh. Sì. » rispose titubante « Se proprio devo. » aggiunse poi in un borbottio, distogliendo a sua volta lo sguardo e tornando a fissare fuori dalla finestra.  
« Non devi, ma lo preferirei. » si limitò a dire Bård, sapendo di far leva sul senso di colpa di Vegard.  
L'altro gli rispose sospirando, sempre senza guardarlo. Aveva il viso appoggiato ad una mano e sembrava un semplice uomo che era appena tornato a casa dopo una lunga e faticosa giornata di lavoro. Stanco, ma rilassato.  
Si disse che Vegard era bravo a fingere uno stato emotivo che non gli apparteneva e notò anche come era quasi doloroso vedere come all'apparenza Vegard sembrasse la persona più calma del mondo, per rendersi poi conto che stava invece trattenendo tanta ansia e paura. Bård avrebbe voluto ignorare la propria curiosità e il proprio istinto, ma non ce la faceva più.  
Il cellulare vibrò ancora, il nome di Calle apparve sullo screen del telefono, ma entrambi lo ignorarono.  
Doveva saperlo. Doveva trovare un modo per aiutare Vegard.  
Il cellulare tornò silenzioso solo per un paio di secondi per poi riprendere a vibrare. Innervosito Bård lo afferrò senza nemmeno pensarci e rispose alla chiamata.  
« Non è il caso Calle. » disse « Devo parlare con Vegard. »  
Vide il fratello socchiudere gli occhi, portandosi una sigaretta alla bocca e poi chiuse la conversazione senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta dall'amico.  
« Vegard... cosa ti è successo al servizio militare? » domandò a voce bassa, racimolando tutto il coraggio che aveva.  
Vegard schioccò la lingua, quasi seccato da quella domanda. La mano si strinse ancora di più a pugno e continuò a fumare.  
« Niente che tu vorresti sapere, credo. »  
« Non è una risposta Vegard. Voglio la verità. Io... » Bård sospirò « Io lo so che è successo qualcosa. Sono anni. E'... è il motivo per cui me ne sono andato di casa. » ammise per la prima volta a voce alta.  
Vegard spostò lo sguardo su di lui.  
« In che senso? »  
« Quando... Quando abbiamo debuttato siamo andati a vivere insieme in quell'orribile appartamento nella periferia di Bergen e... in quei quattro anni tu... avevi così tanti incubi e io... »  
« Sapevi... degli incubi? » balbettò Vegard e per un secondo Bård lo vide andare in frantumi di fronte a lui e fu straziante.  
« Il motivo per cui ci siamo allontanati Vegard... è stato quando avevo diciassette anni e ti ho abbracciato di sorpresa e tu eri terrorizzato e sei scappato via e io in quel momento ho capito che c'era qualcosa di brutto era successo Vegard, qualcosa che tu mi stavi nascondendo. E poi sono arrivati gli incubi e io e te ci siamo allontanati sempre di più. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di affrontarti, non sapevo come aiutarti, cosa fare per farti sentire meglio. E mi svegliavo e stavo tutta la notte ad ascoltarti piangere e pregavo ogni santa notte che tu venisse da me per dirmi cosa avevi ma.... tu non sei mai venuto Vegard. Credevo che tu non ti fidassi abbastanza di me, che non volessi me. »  
« Tu... » Vegard ansimò qualche altra parola che Bård non comprese, ma lo vedeva annaspare, come se si trovasse improvvisamente aggrappato ad un precipizio e i piedi mancassero ripetutamente l'unico appiglio che aveva.  
Bård afferrò con forza la mano di Vegard, stringendola.  
« Io sono qua Vegard. Ci sono sempre stato e ci sarò per sempre. » sussurrò « Comprendo che è qualcosa di molto brutto, ma lo hai tenuto nascosto troppo a lungo. Ti farà bene dirlo anche a me. »  
Vegard aveva gli occhi lucidi e scuoteva la testa, in maniera quasi isterica.  
« Non è giusto Bård. Non è giusto che tu sappia anche questo. Farà del male anche a te. »  
« Non fa niente. Siamo una coppia Vegard. E dividiamo tutto, le gioie come i dolori. »  
Vegard distolse ancora una volta lo sguardo, le guance umide, il respiro incerto. Poi fece scivolare via lentamente la mano dalle dita di Bård, accendendosi con mano tremante una sigaretta.  
« Il... sergente Johnsen. » mormorò Vegard « Diciamo che quando sono arrivato alla base non ero proprio il tipo che sapeva come si rispetta un superiore di grado. E... lui me lo ha fatto capire molto bene. Ero arrivato da nemmeno un mese che decise di assegnarmi una punizione perché secondo lui la mia branda non era sistemata bene. Ho avuto la pessima idea di dirgli che forse avrebbe dovuto controllare di nuovo e allora mi ha messo in isolamento. Per una settimana. »  
Vegard si zittì per un attimo, la sigaretta che gli tremava talmente tanto fra le dita che Bård temette che potesse bruciarsi da un momento all'altro. Allungò una mano, prendendogliela delicatamente e allontanandola, appoggiandogli poi una mano sulla coscia.  
Vegard abbozzò un sorriso, sempre senza guardarlo e gli sfiorò il dorso della mano con le dita, lentamente, di nuovo lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
« E' venuto da me la prima notte. E mi ha legato le mani davanti al corpo e mi ha messo qualcosa in bocca per non farmi urlare e poi mi ha stuprato. » disse brutale.  
Bård se lo sentiva.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui lo sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava in Vegard, che non si sarebbe mai allontanato volontariamente da lui, non in quella maniera.  
E se il suo sospetto era diventato qualcosa di molto concreto nell'ufficio, era poi diventato una certezza nel vedere come Vegard scrivesse così disperatamente a Calle e come Calle stesso lo chiamasse con così tanta insistenza.  
Ma sentirlo dire, così chiaramente dalla bocca di Vegard, gli fece lo stesso effetto di un poderoso pugno alla bocca dello stomaco.  
« E ha continuato. Per tutta la notte e per tutte le altre notti. E mi ha torturato e mi metteva ripetutamente in punizione per qualunque stronzata. » le dita di Vegard si sfiorarono le leggere cicatrici sulle braccia, quasi invisibili « E trovava sempre nuovi modi per farmi del male. Ripetutamente. Non c'era modo di sfuggirgli. Nessun cazzo di modo. »  
« N-Non... lo hai denunciato a qualcuno? »  
Vegard rise ancora, leggermente meno a disagio di prima.  
« E' stato dopo più di un anno che ero alla base che ho capito bene come funzionava questa cosa del sesso, del dare e avere. Dovevo assolutamente parlare con l'allora capitano Berg. Lui... era molto gentile, con me almeno. E decisi di andare a parlargli quando scoprì che per un paio di giorni il sergente Johnsen sarebbe andato via, non ricordo nemmeno per cosa. Ma lui era un cazzo di capitano e non potevo andare da lui senza appuntamento e il primo disponibile era troppo tardi. Ed è stato là che ho capito. Il segretario era da solo nell'ufficio ed ero talmente disperato che avrei fatto di tutto pur di vedere il capitano Berg. Allora mi sono inginocchiato di fronte al segretario e gliel'ho preso in bocca e gliel'ho succhiato e quando lui è venuto e mi ha detto che potevo vedere il maggiore ho pensato che avrei dovuto sentirmi l'essere più disgusto della terra, ma non ci riuscivo. Nulla era peggiore del sergente Johnsen. Voleva una pompa? Bene, gliel'avrei fatta. Qualunque cosa pur... pur di non finire di nuovo in isolamento. » concluse poi cattiveria, come se si stesse in qualche modo punendo o giustificando per quello che aveva fatto.  
Le dita di Bård si strinsero con più forza intorno a quelle di Vegard.  
« Allora ho detto tutto a Berg. Mi sono tolto la divisa e gli ho fatto vedere tutto quello che Johnsen mi faceva, gli ho fatto vedere i segni delle sue torture e gli ho detto tutto quanto. Gli ho detto degli stupri, delle torture, dei tagli e delle bruciature. E lui allora mi ha consolato e... »  
Vegard si interruppe di colpo, come se all'improvviso non ce la facesse più a parlare. Bård alzò gli occhi dalla propria mano su quella del fratello e quando lo vide con gli occhi chini e pieni di lacrime, temette di nuovo per il peggio.  
« E lui cosa Vegard? »  
« Mi sono approfittato di lui. Sapevo che aveva un debole per me, Johnsen me lo aveva detto in una di quelle notti, mi aveva detto che Berg voleva scoparsi disperatamente il mio culo, ma che non aveva le palle per farlo e... Berg ha curato le mie ferite, mi ha fatto sentire meno sporco di quello che ero e mi ha fatto sentire amato. E io avrei solo voluto ricambiarlo con la stessa intensità, ma non riuscivo a pensare altro che a Johnsen. Desideravo vederlo in carcere e quando è stato processato per violenza sessuale con l'aggravante di tortura mi sono sentito meglio. »  
Vegard tornò in silenzio. Un silenzio che a Bård non piacque per niente. Era un silenzio diverso adesso, un silenzio quasi spaventato, da Bård stesso.  
« Gli ho mentito come una puttana perché non sono altro che quello. » sussurrò piano Vegard, socchiudendo gli occhi, allontanando da sé la mano del fratello.  
E di nuovo Bård sentì quella sensazione di una mano che stringe la bocca dello stomaco e si odiò. Si odiò per essere così perspicace, per riuscire a capire Vegard così bene quando per almeno una cazzo di volta avrebbe voluto non esserne in grado.  
Bård scosse la testa, senza guardarlo, incredulo.  
« Tu lo amavi. » sussurrò piano, alzando poi gli occhi verso Vegard, il quale perso leggermente di colore sulle guance.  
Vegard si alzò in piedi di scatto, passandosi le mani fra i capelli, asciugandosi le guance, senza dire altro per un tempo che parve interminabile.  
« Credevo di poter stare con lui perché non potevo averti. Avrei imparato ad amarlo come era giusto che Berg si meritasse. Ho creduto che Berg potesse essere la persona giusta con cui tentare di dimenticarti. Ho provato per anni ma... »  
«Hai continuato a vederlo anche dopo il servizio militare? » esalò Bård allibito, sentendo qualcosa come un pugnale che penetrava nel proprio cuore.  
Vegard afferrò un'altra sigaretta, dandogli le spalle, ma Bård poteva vedere le sue spalle tremare ancora per quei ricordi e per quelle umiliazioni e per tutto quello che aveva passato.  
« Ho continuato a vederlo per sentirmi meno disgustoso. Perché ti amavo così tanto Bård che la sola idea di poterti insudiciare con... » la sua voce si interruppe in una risata amara « ...con _me_ era impensabile. Sei mio fratello e... e io non ti ho mai meritato, Bård. Era meglio se fra di noi non ci fosse altro che un rapporto fraterno. »  
Bård rimase in silenzio e così fece anche Vegard, ancora in piedi, che gli dava le spalle.  
« Perché non ha funzionato? »  
Di nuovo Vegard emise un gemito pieno di amarezza.  
« Perché non lo amavo. Non quanto amo te, per lo meno. Gli ho voluto molto bene. Era, ed è tutt'ora, una persona importante nella mia vita. » ammise il più grande con brutale sincerità, una sincerità che per una volta Bård sentiva di non volere « Mi chiese di rimanere nella Guardia Nazionale. Mi aveva promesso che mai più nessuno mi avrebbe toccato contro la mia volontà e che mi avrebbe amato per sempre e che avremo avuto una vita felice, insieme. »  
« Perché non hai accettato? » sussurrò.  
Vegard si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo con lo sguardo vuoto e triste.  
« Perché avrebbe significato non vederti più. »  
« E' stata una scelta azzardata. Potevamo non metterci insieme, potevo non amarti, potevo sposarmi o chissà che altro... hai rinunciato ad una vita felice per un rischio simile? »  
« Ho rinunciato perché Berg... » Vegard sospirò, come se tentasse di trovare delle parole semplici per esprimere un concetto difficile « Sono stato bene con lui. Ero felice. Ma poi sono tornato a casa alla fine della leva obbligatoria per decidere cosa fare e mi hai trascinato a quell'audizione e siamo andati a vivere insieme e... era tutto così semplice fra me e te Bård. Così giusto e perfetto e mi sono detto che una vita con Berg non sarebbe stata nulla in confronto a quello che provavo quando stavo con te. » scosse le spalle, quasi con indifferenza « Nonostante... i tentativi e gli sforzi non era Berg che amavo realmente. Forse hai ragione te. Forse ho amato davvero Berg, ma non come amo te. »  
Improvvisamente Bård si rese conto che tutto quello che Vegard gli aveva detto era troppo da digerire. Johnsen, Berg, i sentimenti di Vegard, per una volta esposti così chiaramente, che parlava con una sicurezza e una sincerità che quasi faceva male.  
« Vegard, perché non mi hai mai detto di Johnsen? »  
« Io... Non volevo farti preoccupare inutilmente. Era tutto passato e la cosa avrebbe dovuto finire là. Chiusa e sepolta in quella base. »  
« Eppure non è finita là, Vegard. Tu avevi gli incubi e hai avuto paura di me! Cristo, sono tuo fratello Vegard, credevi davvero che fossi come quel maiale di Johnsen? » esclamò poi a voce alta il più piccolo, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
Vegard si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, avvicinandosi e sedendosi sulle gambe di Bård, passandogli poi le mani sul viso e Vegard lo sentì che tremava di rabbia e di paura e di chissà che altro.  
« No. Non l'ho mai pensato. Ma ho impiegato anni per relegare in un angolo le torture di Johnsen, Bård. E chiunque mi toccasse all'improvviso poteva essere una minaccia. Tu non sei come lui. Non lo sarai mai e io non avrò mai paura di te. » mormorò sulle sue labbra.  
Bård lo abbracciò con forza, affondando il viso nel petto di Vegard, che ricambiò l'abbraccio con la stessa forza, passandogli poi le mani fra i capelli.  
Bård rimase in silenzio per un minuto che gli parve interminabile, mentre stringeva le braccia intorno alla vita di Vegard, come a volerlo tenere vicino a sé il più a lungo possibile. Ed era stupido pensarlo, perché sapeva che il fratello non lo avrebbe mai lasciato.  
Il periodo in cui era sicuro che prima o poi Vegard se ne sarebbe andato via con qualcun altro, era passato. Non esisteva più quel pericolo perché il fratello adesso lo stringeva e non se ne sarebbe mai più andato. Poi appoggiò l'orecchio sul petto di Vegard, all'altezza del cuore.  
Poteva sentire batterlo forte e veloce, più del normale.  
« Andrai all'udienza, Vegard? »  
Bård sentì il corpo del fratello irrigidirsi in maniera quasi innaturale, il suo battito cardiaco accelerare sempre di più, ma non si spostò. Le sue braccia si fecero più strette intorno a lui.  
« Non lo so. Andare all'udienza vorrebbe dire vederlo e... testimoniare, di nuovo. Non credo di farcela. »  
« Come hai fatto a tenerlo nascosto ai nostri genitori? Un processo per stupro e tortura... »  
« Perché quello che accade sotto le armi rimane sotto le armi. » lo interruppe con un brivido il più grande « E' un processo militare. Non civile. » concluse poi.  
« Ma Berg ha scritto che... »  
Vegard lo baciò, interrompendolo.  
« Ci penserò domani Bård. Ci penserò domani. » sussurrò piano contro le sue labbra, con gli occhi serrati, una muta supplica nel tono della sua voce.  
E Bård accettò, di nuovo, di assecondare il fratello.  
« Ci penser _emo_ , Vegard. Io e te, insieme. » lo corresse poi, con voce dolce.  
Vegard gli strinse delicatamente il volto fra le mani e gli sorrise, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
« Hai ragione. Ti amo. » mormorò in un sospiro « Ma vorrei che tu rimanessi fuori da questa situazione. » concluse socchiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la propria fronte contro quella di Bård.  
« Cos... No. No! »  
« Per favore. Se mai dovessi andare a testimoniare non ti voglio là. Non voglio che tu senta... tutto. Non voglio che tu sappia quello che mi ha fatto. »  
« Ma... »  
« Ti prego. Ti prego, Bård. » lo interruppe ancora il più grande « Ti chiedo solo questo favore. »  
Bård serrò le labbra, osservando come ogni muscolo di Vegard lo stesse implorando di lasciarlo stare, di ignorare di nuovo tutto quello che era successo.  
« E' umiliante per me, Bård. » mormorò solo « Vorrei che tu... non smettessi di avere quelle tue strane e assurde idee su quanto io sia “meraviglioso e pieno di talento” e... se tu dovessi sentire tutta la verità... ho paura che tu possa... »  
« Non accadrà mai! » esclamò Bård senza farlo finire « Non accadrà mai. Vegard, guardami quando ti parlo per favore. »  
Vegard aprì lentamente gli occhi, allontanandosi di qualche centimetro per guardarlo in faccia. Bård si chinò leggermente, per essere certo di guardarlo negli occhi.  
« Quello che ti è successo è orribile. Ed è una cosa che non hai deciso tu. Nulla potrà mai farmi cambiare idea su di te, Vegard. »  
Lentamente il più grande gli strinse le dita intorno al polso, facendo scorrere le sue dita sul proprio braccio, con più forza di quella che il più piccolo era solito utilizzare.  
E allora Bård ci fece caso. Mentre accarezzava la pelle morbida del fratello con un tocco più pesante, si rese conto delle piccole linee quasi invisibili, delle piccole palline di pelle mal cicatrizzata, dei piccoli bozzi innaturali. Sapeva delle cicatrici del fratello, ma una volta tornato a casa Vegard gli aveva detto che erano stati tutti incidenti, che era solo goffo.  
E lui, un povero adolescente idiota, ci aveva creduto ciecamente.  
Dopo quella volta che Vegard era scappato via, terrorizzato da lui, Bård aveva imparato ad usare un tocco più delicato quando doveva interagire con Vegard e quel proprio vizio e quella propria accortezza erano rimasti anche quando si erano messi insieme.  
Anche quando facevano sesso o semplicemente Bård gli sfiorava la pelle, usava sempre un tocco leggero, temendo di spaventarlo.  
« Le senti Bård? » domandò poi il più grande a bassa voce « Queste sono le cicatrici di Johnsen e il sudicio che mi ha lasciato addosso. Sono diciotto lunghi anni che ci convivo e tutt'ora a volte mi sveglio ansimando nel cuore della notte e l'unica cosa che mi impedisce di impazzire è vedere te accanto a me. Gli incubi non spariranno Bård, le cicatrici rimarranno per sempre addosso a me e ogni volta che le vedrò mi ricorderò di quei quindici mesi in cui Johnsen mi ha torturato e stuprato e umiliato. E mi ricorderò ogni singola notte e ogni cosa orribile che mi ha fatto. Ma è un peso che devo portare da solo Bård. Questa volta non posso caricarti di quest'orrore. Non me lo perdonerei mai, lo capisci questo Bård? » mormorò con gli occhi di nuovo pieni di lacrime.  
Il più piccolo si morse un labbro a sangue, contraendo il viso in una smorfia di puro dolore. Avrebbe voluto scuotere la testa, impuntarsi, come aveva sempre fatto e pretendere il proprio posto accanto a lui, nei momenti belli e in quelli brutti.  
Ma non poteva costringere Vegard. Non ci sarebbe riuscito. E una parte di sé comprendeva anche quello che l'altro gli stava dicendo, ma accettarlo era troppo brutto.  
Era come accettare di lasciarlo indietro, di nuovo, da solo con i suoi demoni, a combatterli senza nessuna arma per difendersi.  
E non riusciva a fare nemmeno quello.  
« E' troppo brutto saperti da solo là fuori. » sussurrò solo, senza sapere che altro dire « Non ce la faccio a lasciarti andare. »  
« E il mondo è brutto là fuori, Bård, è vero. Ed è per questo che tu devi ritornare nel tuo piccolo limbo e dimenticare tutto questo. »  
Vegard gli sorrise dolcemente, passandogli una mano fra i capelli e tirandogli indietro un ciuffo di capelli.  
« Vorrei che tu del mio servizio militare ricordassi solo le cose belle che ti raccontavo al telefono. Le persone nuove conosciute, le cose nuove che ho imparato, le bevute e le scopate anche se ti facevano ingelosire. Solo le cose belle Bård. »  
« E' impossibile. »  
« Vorrei che ci provassi. » replicò Vegard con un tono che non ammetteva repliche e che gli faceva capire chiaramente che la conversazione era chiusa.  
Vegard aveva preso la sua decisione e Bård non poteva fare altro che accettarla, che volesse o meno.  
« Ora andiamo a letto. Dobbiamo andare a lavoro presto. »  
Bård annuì, senza avere le forze di dire nulla.  
Ma era comunque talmente stremato che, quando si stese nel letto, si addormentò quasi subito.

**

**  
Vegard entrò titubante dentro il pub. Non aveva una particolare voglia di trovarsi là, ma non c'era molto altro che poteva fare.  
Si guardò intorno e lo riconobbe quasi subito nonostante fossero passati quasi due anni dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Il maggior Berg (o semplicemente Simon) era sempre alto, biondo, con gli occhi azzurri tanto da sembrare trasparenti.  
Indossava una felpa della Guardia Nazionale e un paio di jeans e, stranamente, indossava gli occhiali da vista. Era raro per Berg non portare le lenti a contatto, lo ricordava bene.  
Vegard lo trovò affascinante, così come era sempre stato. Aveva da poco superato i quarant'anni e si teneva sempre in forma, cosa che aveva sempre fatto.  
In maniera quasi involontaria, Vegard si ritrovò a sorridere nel ripensare al sé stesso ventunenne, nella casa di Oslo di Berg (dove si era praticamente trasferito quando Bård se ne era andato via quasi senza dirgli nulla), mentre quest'ultimo faceva gli allenamenti mattutini e lui lo guardava da sotto le coperte del suo letto, di come poi Simon si accorgesse che era sveglio e si avvicinasse a lui per baciarlo e tentare di convincerlo che passare una giornata all'aperto sarebbe stato divertente se non avesse dovuto lavorare.  
Avevano raggiunto una loro quotidianità, insieme. Una quotidianità che funzionava, nonostante tutto.  
Nonostante l'orrore attraverso il quale erano dovuto passare entrambi, nonostante il dolore di Vegard e la sua scelta di non rimanere nell'arma, nonostante Simon stesso sapesse bene che l'amore del più piccolo non era pari al proprio.  
Ma erano andati avanti. C'avevano provato, almeno. Avevano avuto alti e bassi nel corso degli anni. Si erano sempre inseguiti e poi lasciati, per poi finire con Vegard che di nuovo si ritrovava nel letto di Simon a dirsi che, in fondo, la loro storia poteva funzionare solo per poi essere nuovamente smentito dall'amore che provava per Bård.  
Erano tempi andati ormai. Tempi passati che non sarebbero ritornati mai più.  
Ogni volta che vedeva Berg, un piccolo ricordo del loro passato gli ritornava in mente, facendogli maledettamente male, eppure ormai Vegard si era abituato anche a quello.  
Si riscosse dal propri pensieri e notò che l'uomo era seduto in un angolo un po' appartato, lontano dalla vista e dall'udito di molti avventori e dentro di sé Vegard lo ringraziò mentalmente.  
Si avvicinò quasi lentamente, abbozzando un sorriso imbarazzato. Simon si alzò in piedi, sorridendogli e gli strinse la mano.  
« Grazie per essere venuto. Temevo quasi di non vederti. »  
« Ero tentato di non venire e di dirti che dovevo lavorare. Ma non mi sembrava giusto, considerando quanto hai fatto per me. Grazie Simon. » mormorò quasi a disagio ma l'altro si limitò a ridacchiare.  
« So che hai una mente contorta sotto quella massi di riccioli. Vuoi un birra piuttosto? »  
Vegard annuì e chiacchierarono del più e del meno, senza andare subito al punto della situazione e Vegard lo ringraziò mentalmente di nuovo. La verità era che Vegard, nonostante gli anni, non era ancora in grado di affrontare quell'argomento con la dovuta lucidità.  
Era uno dei tanti motivi per cui non era mai andato a nessuna udienza e si era solo dovuto limitare alla prima testimonianza contro Johnsen.  
Aveva paura che i propri nervi cedessero, facendogli buttare via anni e anni do sacrifici. Aveva paura che vendendo Johnsen una scarica di ricordi e di dolore gli annebbiassero completamente il cervello, facendogli dire o fare cose che avrebbero sicuramente fottuto tutti, sé stesso incluso.  
« Ho visto che le cose per te e tuo fratello stanno andando bene. Siete famosissimi ormai. »  
« Già. Chissà cosa penserebbero i fan se sapessero che metà degli Ylvis è stato stuprato e torturato durante il servizio militare. » borbottò amaramente distogliendo lo sguardo.  
« Vegard, non è quello che intendevo e lo sai. » replicò sospirando Simon.  
Il più piccolo annuì, sospirando a sua volta e appoggiando la fronte contro il borso del proprio bicchiere di birra.  
« Sì, scusami. È che quando dobbiamo parlare di Johnsen perdo la testa. Scusa. »  
« Non scusarti. È comprensibile. Non è una cosa facile da superare. Soprattutto perché ti sei ostinato a voler fare tutto da solo, senza l'aiuto di nessuno. »  
« Ho chiesto aiuto a te. » rispose semplicemente Vegard « Non basta? Mi fidavo, punto. »  
« Non mi conoscevi nemmeno! » rise l'altro « Abbiamo già affrontato questo argomento, Vegard. Sai come la penso. »  
« Non dire “Vegard” con quel tono. Non mi stai rimproverando, sono un adulto e gli adulti non si rimproverano. » si lamentò il più piccolo sorridendo.  
« Sembra una cosa molto infantile quella che hai detto. » sospirò Simon, appoggiando il viso sul palmo della mano, osservandolo « Non sei cambiato per niente dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, lo sai? »  
Lentamente il sorriso di Vegard morì sulle sue labbra.  
« Abbiamo parlato anche di questo Simon. »  
« Lo sai che ci siamo messi e rimessi insieme un'infinità di volte. »  
« Già. Messi e lasciati, messi e lasciati. » replicò amaramente Vegard « Non era destino che stessimo insieme Simon e lo sai. E poi ora... »  
Vegard si interruppe, di nuovo a disagio.  
« Ti vedi con qualcuno? » chiese il soldato, osservandolo di nuovo, più attentamente.  
« E' una cosa seria. » rispose Vegard senza guardarlo « Molto, molto seria. »  
« E questa.. persona ti conosce e ti accetta in tutto e per tutto così come faccio io? Ti stringe nel cuore della notte per via dei tuoi incubi, ti sostiene in ogni tua scelta, pur idiota che sia, ti... »  
« Simon! » esclamò Vegard in un moto di nervosismo che non riuscì a contenere « Per favore. Per favore, smettila. Non... farmi rimpiangere di essere venuto qua. »  
Il più grande alzò le mani in segno di resa e tornò in silenzio a bere la propria birra, con un cipiglio vagamente irritato.  
Vegard si passò le mani sul viso, sospirando profondamente, iniziando davvero a pentirsi di essere uscito dagli studi e di essere andato là invece che fuori a cena, con i ragazzi e con Bård.  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che sarebbe finito in quella maniera e in quel momento non aveva le forze di discutere anche con Simon riguardo una loro ormai improbabile relazione. Bevve un lungo sorso di birra prima di tornare a guardare l'amico.  
« Dovrei presentarmi quindi? » si limitò a chiedere.  
« L'avvocato consiglia di sì. Potrebbe essere dichiarato idoneo al rilascio, ormai ha sulle spalle dieci anni di carcere e di buona condotta. »  
« Quindi, nonostante la mia presenza, potrebbe essere rilasciato lo stesso. »  
« Vegard, devi combattere. Non puoi... »  
« Rispondimi per favore. » sibilò Vegard portandosi di nuovo le mani al viso, massaggiandosi poi le tempie.  
« Sì. C'è questo rischio. » sospirò l'uomo di fronte a lui.  
« Johnsen dovrebbe marcire in quella fottuta cella per tutto il resto della sua vita per quello che mi ha fatto. » ringhiò Vegard serrando gli occhi.  
« Ed è proprio per questo che non devi arrenderti. E' qua che devi combattere, più a lungo degli altri Vegard! Non devi dargliela vinta. Non è semplice tornare a testimoniare e ricordare tutto quello che hai passato, ma devi farlo. »  
« Sono stanco di combattere Simon. » sussurrò il più piccolo « Ho combattuto per tutti e tre gli anni del processo, ho combattuto contro il suo rilascio provvisorio e ho combattuto per tutti i dieci anni successivi. Sono stanco. Sono stanco. » ripeté ancora.  
« Lo so Vegard. » Simon gli afferrò le mani, stringendole fra le proprie « Lo so che sei stanco, ma se ti arrendi adesso e lui viene rilasciato, lo rimpiangerai per tutto il resto della tua vita. Non puoi permettere che vinca. »  
Vegard accennò un sorriso triste, appoggiando la guancia sulle mani di Simon, ancora strette sulle sue.  
« Ma lui ha già vinto. Ha vinto per quindici lunghi mesi. Ha vinto ogni volta che riusciva a bruciarmi, ha vinto ogni volta che riusciva a tagliarmi, ha vinto ogni volta in cui scoppiavo a piangere per il terrore e il dolore e ha vinto ogni volta che riusciva a stuprarmi. Lui ha già vinto. » ansimò con il fiato corto e le parole strette in gola « Nulla di tutto questo mi darà indietro ciò che lui si è preso da me. »  
« Vegard, non... non dire così, ti prego. » mormorò il più grande, con la voce rotta dalla disperazione.  
Il più piccolo alzò la testa, guardandolo negli occhi per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati.  
« No? E cosa dovrei dire, Simon? » esalò ancora « Cosa dovrei fare? Tornare nell'aula del tribunale, raccontare ogni cosa schifosa che mi ha fatto e pregare che il mio racconto sia abbastanza orribile da convincere il giudice a lasciarlo morire in carcere? Per quanto tempo? Per altri due anni? Altri cinque o dieci? E poi? Poi verrà rilasciato. Perché qui nella grande Norvegia crediamo nella riabilitazione del carcerato e offriamo a chiunque una cazzo di seconda possibile. Ma a me chi mi ridarà indietro quei quindici mesi? Chi mi ridarà indietro la dignità che lui si è preso? Chi mi ripagherà dell'umiliazione e del dolore che ho subito? Che senso ha combattere quando sai già di aver perso in partenza? » ringhiò alla fine tentando di trattenere le lacrime, senza riuscirci.  
Era arrabbiato Vegard, più di quello che il proprio corpo e la propria mente riusciva a contenere. Era arrabbiato perché sapeva che qualunque scelta avesse fatto alla fin fine non avrebbe cambiato il risultato finale di quell'orribile e assurda equazione che aveva vissuto.  
« Perché è giusto così. Perché è meglio vederlo rilasciato sapendo di aver fatto il possibile per impedirlo che vederlo rilasciato perché tu sei rimasto a casa, a nasconderti. »  
Vegard si morse un labbro, tornando a distogliere lo sguardo, liberando lentamente le loro mani e per un secondo Vegard sentì di nuovo il freddo e la disperazione avvolgerlo, facendogli desiderare intensamente di tornare a casa, da Bård.  
Aveva bisogno del suo abbraccio per farsi consolare e delle sua voce calma che lo tranquillizzava o semplicemente della sua presenza.  
Ma Bård non era là perché lui stesso aveva deciso di escluderlo da quella parte della sua vita e per quanto sapeva che la propria fosse una giusta decisione, un po' se ne pentiva.  
Lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro, fissando il soffitto, chiedendosi che cosa avrebbe fatto Bård al posto, che cosa gli avrebbe consigliato di fare.  
Sicuramente di lottare.  
Di tirare fuori le unghie e i denti e di andare dritto per la propria strada, così come aveva sempre fatto e gli avrebbe detto che lui ci sarebbe stato per sempre per aiutarlo e sostenerlo. Abbozzò un sorriso, fra sé e sé.  
« Sei davvero così indeciso, Vegard? » esclamò una voce alle sue spalle e prima che Vegard se ne rendesse conto, un'altra birra fu quasi sbattuta sul tavolo e Bård apparve nel suo raggio visivo.  
Il fratello maggiore sussultò, quasi rischiando di cadere dalla sedia.  
Bård ghignava verso di lui e bevve un lungo sorso di birra.  
« B-Bård? » esclamò poi con voce strozzata « Cos... Che ci fai qua? »  
« Seguo l'imbecille che mi ritrovo come fratello maggiore e gli impedisco di fare delle stronzate. Come il tenermi all'oscuro di questo incontro. »  
« M-Ma... tu non eri con i ragazzi del programma stasera? E Calle »  
« Certo. Dovevamo cenare, mica andare a bere fino a domani mattina. Calle è dovuto tornare a casa, la figlia sta male e anche la moglie. »  
Vegard guardò di nuovo il fratello, poi Simon e di nuovo Bård.  
« Non ci presenti? » sorrise poi Bård, indicando con un dito prima sé stesso e poi il soldato « Di solito non sei così maleducato, Vegard. » concluse allargando il sorriso.  
« ... Bård, lui è Simon Berg. Simon... mio fratello minore, Bård. » presentò Vegard, sentendosi di nuovo a disagio, osservandoli stringendosi la mano.  
Bård si sedette vicino a Vegard, bevendo ancora la birra in silenzio.  
Il suo attuale fidanzato (nonché fratello) che si incontrava con l'uomo con il quale Vegard aveva tentato disperatamente di dimenticarlo e che lo amava ancora. Soprattutto, la cosa peggiorava perché lui aveva mentito a Bård.  
Era decisamente in una situazione del cazzo. E Bård nello specifico era incazzato. Sorrideva affabile, gli occhi leggermente allargati, i capelli scompigliati e una posa del corpo vagamente rilassata.  
Ma Vegard lo conosceva bene. Riusciva a vedere come un sopracciglio fosse leggermente inarcato, le dita delle mani lievemente strette a pugno, le spalle irrigidite.  
Bård si sedette vicino a Vegard, bevendo ancora la birra in silenzio ma spostandosi leggermente verso di lui. Il maggiore poteva sentire quasi la spalla di Bård toccare la propria, aveva le braccia incrociate e si frapponeva fra Vegard e Berg, in un infantile tentativo di frapporsi fra loro.  
« Beh, devo dartene atto. Molto attraente il tuo capitano. » lo prese in giro Bård, spezzando il silenzio.  
« Bård, per favore, io... »  
« No, sono serio. Mi sembra un motivo esteticamente valido per dirmi stronzate, in fondo. » lo interruppe gelido « Non trova anche lei, capitano Berg? » chiese poi voltandosi verso l'altro.  
Berg alzò gli occhi dalle proprie mani, osservando Bård con un sorriso affabile.  
« Maggiore Berg. » replicò « E comunque non so a cosa ti riferisci. Non ho chiesto a Vegard di mentirti per incontrarci. Non sapevo neanche che dovesse informarti di ogni cosa che facesse nel suo tempo libero, a dire la verità. »  
Bård fece passare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Vegard, stringendolo violentemente contro di sé.  
« Non si negano certe cose ai fratellini appiccicosi. » rise poi.  
« Ti avevo espressamente detto di starne fuori Bård. » sibilò poi Vegard interrompendo qualunque cosa volesse dire Simon « Non devi intrometterti. Non voglio. » continuò divincolandosi dalla stretta del più piccolo.  
« No. Tu mi hai detto “vorrei che ci provassi”. E ci ho provato, lo giuro. »  
« Per quanto, una settimana? » esclamò allucinato Vegard a voce più alta del normale « Bård, te lo ripeto un'altra volta e sappi che non ci sarà una terza volta. Stanne fuori. Non voglio che tu sia coinvolto. »  
« Calle però lo sapeva che saresti venuto qua eh? » ringhiò Bård guardandolo altrettanto arrabbiato e serrando una mano a pugno « E' per questo che gli hai detto di trascinarmi in giro? Per venire qua, di nascosto? »  
« Calle è diverso! » replicò Vegard esasperato « Lui... è il mio migliore amico, lo sai. Ci sono cose che a lui posso dire e a te no. »  
« Io sono tuo fratello. » sibilò poi puntandogli il dito al petto e fissandolo negli occhi « Puoi provarci quanto ti pare Vegard. Non te la darò vinta, non questa volta. Ho già fatto l'errore di non fare nulla in passato. Non lo rifarò ancora. »  
« Bård.... »  
Vegard serrò gli occhi, passandosi le mani sul viso e poi sulle tempie, sentendo come il mal di testa con cui combatteva da quella mattina stava ritornando più forte e insopportabile di prima.  
« Possiamo parlarne da soli, per favore? Ci vediamo a casa mia. »  
« Cos... a casa....» Bård scoppiò a ridere, allibito « Mi stai seriamente mandando via? A casa _tua_? »  
« Sto dicendo che forse dovremo di nuovo parlare di questo argomento in un posto riservato, senza Simon e senza persone sconosciute che possono sentire. »  
« Se... preferite me ne vado. » si azzardò a dire il soldato, con un tono di voce basso, alzandosi in piedi.  
« No. » esclamò Bård accennando di nuovo un sorriso, che Vegard sapeva bene essere quello che tirava fuori quando era incazzato « No, tranquillo caro maggiore Simon Berg. » continuò « So perfettamente capire da solo quando non sono il benvenuto in un tȇte-a-tȇte fra amanti. »  
« Cosa...? Bård, ti prego, non essere così fottutamente infantile. » sbottò Vegard osservando il fratello che si alzava in piedi e si infilava la giacca a vento « Bård, aspetta. » continuò prendendolo un braccio, ma il più piccolo lo afferrò per la felpa, tirandolo a sé, respirando contro le labbra di Vegard, lontane di soli pochi centimetri dalle proprie.  
« Mi hai detto di aspettare a casa tua, no Vegard? Beh, quando avrai finito di farti scopare il culo dal tuo caro capitano Berg che ti ha aiutato così tanto, sai dove trovarmi. » sibilò il più grande, spingendolo poi via.  
Senza riuscire a dire altro, Vegard rimase in piedi accanto al tavolo del pub mentre osservava la schiena del fratello che se ne andava.  
Vegard sospirò, lasciandosi ricadere pesantemente sulla sedia, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano, raggiungendo così un livello di intolleranza nei confronti del genere umano che non aveva mai provato prima di quel momento.  
« “Tȇte-a-tȇte fra amanti”? » rise Simon tentando di sdrammatizzare « Ce ne vuole di fantasia, glielo concedo. »  
« Lascialo perdere. » brontolò seccato Vegard « Non gli va giù il fatto che voglio escluderlo da questa storia. »  
« Piuttosto, non sapevo che lo avessi detto anche a Bård. L'ultima volta che ne abbiamo parlato sei stato molto categorico nel non volerlo coinvolgere, anche se potrebbe testimoniare a tuo favore. »  
« A dir la verità è stata colpa tua. Ha letto la mia posta e quindi l'ultima lettera che mi hai mandato. » sospirò di nuovo « E vorrei continuare a tenerlo fuori. »  
« Ah, così tanti sforzi, così pochi risultati mi pare. » lo prese in giro il più grande.  
« A mia difesa posso dire che Bård sa essere veramente testardo. » si limitò a dire Vegard con tono amareggiato « Molto testardo. »  
« Non mi pare che ti abbia dato molto margine di scelta. O lo rendi partecipe e o lo rendi partecipe mi pare. »  
« Non lo voglio al processo. Non voglio che senta tutto quanto. Perché è così difficile da capire? » esclamò esasperato il più piccolo.  
Simon rimase in silenzio per un lunghissimo minuto, poi sospirò pesantemente, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, come se il discorso che aveva stretto in gola avrebbe fatto più male a sé stesso che a Vegard.  
« Perché a volte le persone amano così intensamente che decidono di poter sopportare qualunque dolore pur di stare accanto alle persone che amano. » mormorò Simon con tono triste, poggiando la propria mano su quella di Vegard, stretta a pugno « Bård è una persona che ti ama profondamente e che è disposto a tutto pur di supportarti e di non lasciarti da solo. »  
La stretta del soldato aumentò ancora e Vegard sentì una dolorosa stretta al cuore mentre alzava gli occhi verso Simon.  
« Lui ti ama, Vegard. Ed è quello che prova per te che lo aiuta a... a starti accanto, in un momento difficile come questo. Posso capirlo. Ci sono passato anche io, quando sei venuto da me. Avrei voluto chiudere gli occhi, girare la testa, far finta di niente e dirti che mentivi perché quello che vedeva era troppo brutto per essere sopportato. Ma... ti ho amato... e ti amo così tanto Vegard che pur di starti vicino guarderei la morte stessa in faccia. »  
« Tu lo sapevi. Sapevi di ciò che provo per Bård. E sei rimasto con me lo stesso. »  
« Perché ti amo Vegard. »  
« Simon... non credere che io non ti abbia mai amato, io... » iniziò in un balbettio agitato il più piccolo.  
« So che mi hai amato. E so che mi ami ancora adesso, in una maniera del tutto particolare. So che se non ci fosse Bård io e te potremo essere felici e che tu potresti essere solo mio, perché io so e ho visto che per te contavo qualcosa di più di una scopata e una parola di conforto. Io lo so. » lo interruppe il più grande, il tono di voce triste « Lo so e lo sentivo. Ed ero felice, perché spesso riuscivi a dimenticarti di Bård e allora concentravi tutte le tue attenzioni su di me e lo vedevo che era qualcosa di speciale per te. Ho amato ognuno di quei momenti Vegard e nulla al mondo potrebbe mai convincermi del fatto che tu non sia la persona alla quale sono destinato. »  
Di nuovo Vegard sentì le guance umide e, stanco di tutti quei pianti, se le asciugò nervosamente, non sapendo bene che cosa fare.  
« Ti odio quando fai così. » sussurrò piano.  
« “Così” come? »  
« Quando sei tu a consolare me nonostante sia io quello che ti ha spezzato il cuore. »  
« Sono un'inguaribile romantico. » ridacchiò il più grande, accarezzandogli poi una guancia e Vegard socchiuse gli occhi, abbandonando il viso contro la sua mano « E sono innamorato della persona sbagliata. Una pessima combinazione, eh? »  
« Mi metti in imbarazzo. Smettila. » brontolò Vegard appoggiando comunque la propria mano su quella dell'altro.  
« C'è qualcosa di adorabile nel modo in cui ti si arrossano le guance quando sei imbarazzato. E' per questo che mi diverto nel dire cose imbarazzanti. »  
Nonostante tutto, Vegard socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.  
« Sono stato bene con te, Simon. Davvero, io... ti ho amato davvero. »  
« Lo so. E' questa la parte peggiore di tutta questa storia. »  
« Se fossi uno che ritorna, è da te che tornerei. »  
« Oh, ma tu lo sei. Sei sempre ritornato da me, Vegard. E accadrà sempre, in un modo o nell'altro. Ma non tornerai nel modo in cui vorrei io. Non ci sarà più niente di quello a cui eravamo abituati. Non ci saranno chiamate nel cuore della notte, bevute fino allo sfinimento, sesso nell'ascensore del mio condominio, una passeggiata al parco in estate o una colazione a letto da te. Le cose sono cambiate Vegard e tu non vuoi ammetterlo. Ma ce la caveremo lo stesso. In un modo o nell'altro, sopravviveremo anche a questo. Tu hai Bård ora, no? »  
« E tu che farai? »  
« Oh, qualcuno con cui consolarmi lo troverò. Magari mi troverò un altro cadetto con i riccioli neri, che ne sai? » lo prese in giro il più grande allontanando a malincuore la mano dal viso di Vegard.  
« Te lo meriteresti. Io non ti ho mai meritato. Non sono mai stato all'altezza. Ma ho finto che tutto andasse bene comunque. »  
Simon scosse le spalle.  
« Ho finto anche io che andasse tutto bene, Vegard. Non è sempre colpa tua. E' stata anche una mia scelta, perché non c'è nessun altro al mondo che mi completi così come mi completi tu Vegard. Ma un'altra anima disgraziata come me che non vuole passare il resto della vita in solitudine si trova sempre. Magari riusciremo a farci compagnia e a consolarci a vicenda. »  
Il più piccolo decise di rimanere in silenzio, continuando a bere la birra. Era troppo triste e deprimente sapere che stava lasciando indietro una delle persone più importanti della propria vita, una delle persone che aveva amato quasi quanto Bård, vederla lentamente affondare e rendersi conto che era stato proprio lui ad attaccare dei pesi di piombo alle caviglie di Berg.  
Non ce la faceva a pensarci.  
Non quella sera almeno.  
« Quindi... » si riprese poi « ...il 12 Gennaio, eh? »  
« Sì. Verrai? » chiese poi Simon con una certa apprensione nella voce.  
Vegard scosse le spalle, mordendosi un labbro.  
« Tu ci sarai? »  
« Io starò sempre al tuo fianco Vegard. Non me ne andrò mai. »  
« Allora sì. Verrò. »  
Simon gli sorrise, dandogli poi una pacca sulla spalla.  
« Allora adesso vai a casa. Credo che tu abbia un piccolo Bård furioso da calmare. »  
Il più piccolo emise un verso di sofferenza.  
« Se credessi in un Dio, gli chiederei pietà di me. »  
Simon scoppiò in una mezza risata, poi lasciò un paio di banconote sul tavolo e si alzò in piedi stiracchiandosi.  
« Questo giro lo offro io ed è tempo che vada. Domani devo ispezionare la base e il mio turno inizia alle 5.30. »  
« Sei sempre stato pessimo ad alzarti presto la mattina. » replicò Vegard alzandosi a sua volta e infilandosi la giacca.  
« Sono un animale notturno, non ci posso fare nulla. »  
Il militare lo guardò per un secondo, poi, quasi titubante, si avvicinò al più piccolo e lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte. Appoggiò a fronte sulla spalla di Vegard e Vegard stesso ricambiò l'abbraccio, serrando le mani sulla schiena di Simon.  
Poi Simon alzò la testa, fece per avvicinarsi alla sua bocca, ma poi l'uomo si spostò verso la guancia, baciandogliela più a lungo del normale.  
« Stammi bene, ok? » sussurrò.  
« Farò del mio meglio. » promise Vegard distogliendo lo sguardo.  
« Ehi, campione. » lo rimproverò Simon prendendogli il mento in una mano e guardandolo dritto negli occhi « Vali più degli altri. Guardali tutti negli occhi e mandali a 'fanculo, ok? Nessuno può permettersi di farti distogliere lo sguardo, ok? »  
Vegard si sforzò di ricambiare lo sguardo e annuì, scostandosi lentamente.  
« Fammi sapere se ti serve qualcosa, Simon. Qualunque cosa. »  
L'altro aprì la bocca, come per dire qualcosa e poi la richiuse, sorridendo ancora.  
« Ho il tuo numero salvato nei preferiti. » gli diede un'altra pacca sulla spalla e poi, chiudendosi i bottoni del cappotto, lasciò il locale e Vegard si ritrovò, ancora una volta, da solo.

**  
Vegard rientrò a casa con una certa ansia e una certa dose di disagio. Non aveva una particolare voglia di affrontare Bård, tanto più che sapeva già che farlo ragionare sarebbe stato impossibile, che sarebbe stato di cattivo umore per tutto il tempo della discussione e che molto probabilmente avrebbero finito per litigare.  
Entrò in salotto e vide il fratello seduto sul tappeto, la schiena appoggiata al divano mentre giocava ad uno sparatutto, le cuffie sulla testa, il volume al massimo mischiato ad una buona dose di improperi e un paio di pacchetti di patatine vuoti da un lato e bottiglie di Pepsi Maxi dall'altro.  
Nonostante tutto, Vegard sorrise. Quella scena aveva qualcosa di “familiare quotidianità” che gli scaldava il cuore, che gl'impediva di rimpiangere molte delle scelte fatte in passato.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, picchiettandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Bård sussultò, voltandosi di scatto e fece per sorridergli (Vegard ne era certo, aveva visto gli angoli della bocca incurvarsi appena verso l'alto) solo per poi ricordarsi che era arrabbiato con lui e rivolgergli uno sguardo truce.  
« Bella scopata? » chiese in un borbottio acido mettendo comunque in pausa il gioco.  
Vegard sospirò, tirandosi via dal viso riccioli molesti.  
« Bård, possiamo parlare? » domandò piano tirandogli delicatamente indietro le cuffie e scompigliandogli i capelli.  
Il piccolo distolse lo sguardo, come se fosse indeciso su quale risposta dargli, quindi Vegard si sedette accanto a lui a gambe incrociate.  
« Per favore. Vorrei chiarire questa situazione, prima che ci sfugga di mano. » aggiunse.  
« Non mi pare ci sia molto da chiarire. Hai già preso la tua decisione di escludermi e di includere altre persone al posto mio, no? » replicò l'altro acidamente, con però un'intonazione più ferita di quello che avrebbe voluto mostrare.  
« Se ti riferisci a Calle, lui non verrà all'udienza. E nemmeno lui sa di preciso cosa mi ha fatto Johnsen. L'unico che sa realmente come sono andate le cose è... Berg. » concluse, in ansia per la reazione di Bård.  
« Questo non ti ha mai impedito di frequentarlo. »  
« La mia storia con Simon era diversa. C'erano altri presupposti, altri propositi ed obiettivi. Abbiamo iniziato a vederci durante il processo e... è diverso, tutto qua. Tu sei diverso. »  
« Io non sono da meno di quel damerino sputasentenze. Io vorrei soltanto starti accanto e aiutarti, così... così come ha fatto lui. Perché me lo vuoi impedire? »  
« Perché non è una gara fra voi due. Io ho già scelto con chi passare il resto della mia vita, Bård, e sei tu. Che tu venga o meno, che tu ascolti tutta la verità o meno, non cambierà la realtà dei fatti. Io tornerò qua, a casa nostra e ti amerò lo stesso e tutto sarà esattamente come è sempre stato. Il mio processo, il mio passato, Berg o Johnsen non ti toglieranno da me, non ti porteranno via. »  
« Lo so. Lo so Vegard. » replicò il più piccolo « Il punto è... è che se io non vengo al tuo processo, se non sento tutta la verità mi sembrerà di averla data vinta a quel Bård ventiduenne che ha preferito andarsene di casa piuttosto che rimanere a combattere. Mi sembrerà di tornare indietro, di tornare quel vigliacco che ti ha abbandonato quando avevi bisogno di aiuto e... non posso permetterlo. Non voglio che le mie paure o la mia stupidità ti facciano allontanare ancora da me. Non lo sopporterei, non di nuovo. »  
Vegard accennò un sorriso.  
« Sei uno scemo. » mormorò con tono dolce.  
« Lo so. » ripeté di nuovo Bård.  
Il più grande lo prese per un polso, tirandolo verso di sé e abbracciandolo forte, per poi accostare la bocca al suo orecchio.  
« Mi prometti che qualunque cosa sentirai, qualunque cosa vedrai, mi amerai esattamente come adesso? » domandò alla fine.  
Vegard sentì le unghie del fratello conficcarglisi nelle spalle tanta era forte la stretta su di lui.  
« Te lo giuro Vegard. Nulla, nulla potrà mai separarmi da te. »  
Il maggiore annuì, poi socchiuse gli occhi, senza replicare. Non c'era molto altro da dire a quel punto ormai, non c'era più da imputarsi o arrabbiarsi o ingelosirsi.  
Bård l'aveva avuta vinta, come sempre. Perché Vegard era sempre stato, fondamentalmente, incapace di negare qualcosa a Bård.  
Sperò solo vivamente di non doversi pentire di quella scelta.

(Fine Parte 1)


End file.
